


Bindings

by blackchaps



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Jim needs a secretary, and Artemus finds himself in a ton of trouble. This is an AU take on their beginning.





	Bindings

  
*******

"You need a secretary," Colonel Fairchild said. "Right now."

"I've looked at everyone available, none of them suit." Jim sipped his brandy. "But you're right. However, I won't pick the wrong person again. The last fellow took off before we hit Kansas City."

"I don't know if it's the rifle fire, your pickiness, or the wages, but fix it!" The colonel racked his cue. "There's a hiring fair tomorrow at the town hall. I expect you to give it another try."

Jim sighed and nodded. "I'll go. I may get lucky."

"No women. They're not reliable."

"I know. I know." Jim didn't mind. He liked men just fine. "If you'd lighten my work load, I wouldn't have these problems."

"And who'd watch the train?" Colonel Fairchild put on his hat. "There's more than one reason. Find someone who can shoot."

"If he can't, I'll teach him." Jim shook the colonel's hand and opened the door. "I'll be in touch."

"You do that. You're off to Baltimore tomorrow. I'll send the information around." Colonel Fairchild nodded. "Good evening, Jim."

"Good evening, Colonel," Jim said. He shut the door and went back to his brandy. He had to find someone. This time, he'd look for someone that needed him, needed him desperately. It might do the trick.

********

Jim rubbed a hand through his hair and stood up to stretch. He was about ready to give up. All of these men would do the job, but none of them would stick around very long. They wanted a wife or excitement or a chance to see the West. It'd never work. He needed someone that he could pull into his life and keep there. Looking over the hall, he spotted a man near the back. What was he doing?

Jim left the desk and circled around. He watched the man smoothly pick another man's pocket. Excellent job. Jim took five steps, backed the fellow against the wall, and spoke very quietly. "Return it, and I won't arrest you."

The fellow swallowed, tried to look innocent, and gave up. "Okay. I'm gone."

Jim shook his head. "Come right back here." He snapped out the words. The man sighed, returned the wallet quickly, and glanced at the door. Jim moved and took him by the arm. "My desk. Now."

The man nodded and went with him. Jim shoved him into the chair and leaned against the desk in front of him. "How does jail sound?"

"Not so good, honestly." The fellow smiled. "Let's negotiate."

Jim looked his felon up and down. The man was well dressed, and from his speech, he was educated. He also wasn't bad looking. "Why?"

"It's a nasty habit I picked up somewhere." The man stood up. "Name's Artemus Gordon, you?"

"Jim West. Sit down." Jim pointed.

Artemus sat back down. He crossed his legs and waited. Jim walked around him twice. "Let's be reasonable. I returned it."

"Are you here for a job, or just to pick pockets?"

"Oh, a little of both." Artemus shrugged.

"Can you read, write, do Morse code, shoot a gun, and cook?" Jim caught Artemus' eyes. They were brown and full of mischief.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes." Artemus removed his hat, placing it in his lap. "I'm not a crack shot, but I make a fine soufflé."

"Well, that'll make up for it." Jim went around and sat down. "Married?"

"Heavens, no."

"Want to be?"

Artemus looked away. He didn't answer.

Jim continued, "I need a secretary. I travel on a train. Your job will be to watch the train, cook, do paperwork, and anything else I need done."

"Polish your boots?"

"If I need it done, yes." Jim smiled. "You get a wage, plenty of time to read, and a chance to travel. If the sheriff is after you, this might be the perfect job."

"He's not. Not yet." Artemus twirled his hat. "Plenty of whiskey?"

"No getting drunk."

"They don't bottle enough whiskey to make me drunk. I'll think about it and get back to you." Artemus stood up and put on his hat.

Jim moved decisively. He had a feeling about this one. "Fine." He produced cuffs and snapped them on before Artemus could take two steps. "Let's go."

"What?" Artemus gave a tug.

Jim manhandled him out the door and into the sunshine. "Perhaps I wasn't clear. It's me or jail."

"I missed that part of our conversation." Artemus tried to wrench his arm away, but Jim tightened his hand. He could feel the muscles. Artemus was no weakling. "I guess I could take a look at your train."

"Good idea." Jim hailed a cab, pushed Artemus inside, and gave directions to the driver. "I can show you the rolling cell."

"You're a lawman."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Jim shook his head. "You look smarter than you are."

Artemus looked out the window and sighed. "One jail is much like another, I suppose."

Jim smiled. He'd caught himself a live one, now he'd find a way to keep him. The driver pulled the carriage to a stop. Jim hauled Artemus out and tossed a coin up. He unlocked the back door and nudged him inside. "Home, sweet, home."

"Pretty fancy for a lawman." Artemus took a good look around. He raised his hands. "Cuffs?"

Jim took them off and stowed them in his pocket. He poured out two brandies and handed one to Artemus. "Cheers."

"Thank you, James." Artemus took a cautious sip, tossing his hat on the sofa. "Not bad at all."

Jim shrugged. "I'll show you around." He gave Artemus a tour through the galley, stateroom, closet, lavatory, and stable car. They paused in the hallway. "Well?"

"One bed."

"It's mine." Jim stepped close to Artemus and breathed. Artemus smelled good, like aged whiskey. "Like you."

Artemus looked him in the eye. "You can't bind me."

"I already have and will again." Jim put his hands on Artemus' vest, pushing him against the wall. "You didn't seem to mind."

"It's a free country."

"But you're not a free man." Jim leaned. He wanted a trial run, right now. "Which is it? Me or jail?"

"Looks to me as if I've gotten both." Artemus looked down.

Jim heard the acquiescence clearly. He ground his groin into Artemus' warm body. Squeezing, he put his hand on Artemus' shoulder. "Here or on the bed?"

"I should've stayed in bed this morning." Artemus edged toward the stateroom. "I knew I'd find trouble, but I went anyway."

"Sad story." Jim pulled out the cuffs and put them on the small nightstand. He might use them. "If we don't get along, I'll turn you loose."

"Now?"

"When I'm finished with you," Jim growled. He wanted more than a fast one, so he began to undress. "Get your clothes off."

Artemus removed his jacket. "This part of the interview?"

Jim blinked in surprise. Artemus wasn't intimidated, at all. He was cracking jokes. Jim couldn't lose control of this situation, so he grabbed him and ripped his vest and shirt off him. Buttons flew. He cuffed Artemus' wrists behind him and demanded that he kneel. "That's better."

"Forceful, aren't ya?"

Jim looked over his new secretary. "Any more jokes?"

"I haven't seen your cock yet." Artemus grinned.

Jim almost hit him, almost. "Cocky bastard."

"Bringing my mother into this doesn't get your pants unbuttoned. I'd have done it, but…"

Jim put his hands on his hips. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No. Should I be? I thought you were going to fuck me, not shoot me. Who else will do your cooking if I'm dead?" Artemus sat back on his heels. "James?"

"You don't get it. You're mine. I'm going to cuff you, fuck you, chain you to the wall, put my cock in your mouth, and make you live on your knees." Jim took him by the chin. It wasn't true, but this man was irritating. Where was the fear?

"You won't get much work done, and neither will I, but it sounds like fun." Artemus licked his lips. "Let's get started."

Jim laughed. He tried not to, but it was too damn funny. Artemus chuckled with him. Jim unbuttoned his trousers and laced his hand through Artemus' black hair. "Okay. Let's."

Artemus looked. "You'll do fine."

Jim filled that feisty mouth with his cock and moved his hips. Artemus sucked. Jim groaned softly and pushed deeper, harder. He felt his secretary gag. "You can do it."

Artemus' eyes were very wide. He struggled. Jim held him and fucked his mouth. Jim's orgasm roared out of him unexpectedly. He gasped and released his hold on Artemus' black hair. Artemus pulled his mouth away and breathed hard. "Trying to kill a guy?"

"You can handle it." Jim smiled. He stroked his hand through black hair gently. "You're definitely hired."

"Unfortunately." Artemus took a deep breath. He tried to stand. Jim pushed him back down. "It'd be polite to return the favor."

Jim pulled Artemus' head back until their eyes met. "This job is all about me."

Artemus slumped. "I was afraid of that." He sighed. "You're a bully."

"Yeah, probably. That's what makes me good at my job." Jim removed the cuffs and yanked him up. "I'm demanding, but most of the time, I'm gone."

"That'll be a relief." Artemus moved away from him, and Jim allowed it. "So, what will keep me on this hunk of metal while you're gone?"

"Fear." Jim fastened his trousers and put his white shirt back on.

Artemus grunted. He leaned over and picked up a button. "Let me guess, you'll hunt me down and kill me."

"No. I'll beat you within an inch of your life and have you put in jail," Jim growled. He walked over to Artemus and poked him in the chest with a finger. "Believe it!"

"I do. I do." Artemus took a step and picked up another button. "Are you mending my shirt?"

Jim laughed at the idea. "Right. Do we need to go get your clothes?"

"I'll go." Artemus put on his shirt and collected a button. "It's not far."

"And how can I trust you to come back?"

"Fear," Artemus said, glancing away. "When's this job over?"

Jim shrugged and left the stateroom. He found his brandy and took a drink. Artemus was going to work out fine. He was smart enough to be scared. A little healthy fear never hurt anyone. Artemus came into the parlor, downed his brandy in one drink, and found his hat. "I'll be back."

"You certainly will." Jim grabbed a fistful of shirt and pulled him close, kissing him hard. "Don't be late."

Artemus put his hand to his mouth and left fast. Jim straightened his clothes, counted to twenty, and followed him. Trust had to be earned.

********

Artemus didn't look back. He moved quickly through the city streets, heading straight for his room. His hand lingered on his mouth, and he yanked it down, shoving it in a pocket. "Brute." He stopped for a carriage before crossing the street. Jim West was a brute, but he was a good kisser. It was strange. Well, it was a job, and it would get him out of town ahead of the bill collectors. He'd been living beyond his means lately, and it was about ready to catch up with him. Getting away from West wouldn't be easy, but it could be done. A disguise would do the trick.

Gathering up his clothes, he stuffed them in a trunk. He carefully packed his violin, and his disguises. Some of the hairpieces were fragile. He looked about and saw nothing else he cared to take. His gun had been pawned last week. The trunk was heavy but manageable, and he made it down to the street, hailing a cab. A flash of blue caught his eye, and he rolled his eyes. It was West, making sure of his new boy. Artemus waited outside the door of the carriage until West looked at him.

"Come on!"

West grinned and came over. "What?"

"Get in. You're paying." Artemus got in first and waited. Sure enough, West climbed right in. "Where to?"

"Funny, Artemus." West gave directions. "Some men, with pride, would be angry."

Artemus let the insult slide. West meant nothing to him. "Should we go out for dinner?"

West laughed. "I thought you could cook."

"I can, but we're not traveling. Why waste supplies?" Artemus couldn't see West's face in the carriage and was glad. He touched his lips for what he was sure was the last time. "But, you're the boss."

********

Jim didn't answer. He was being manipulated. He'd have to watch Artemus closely. The cab deposited them at the train, and Jim didn't help Artemus haul his trunk inside the parlor car.

"Where should I put my stuff?"

"Closet." Jim sat at the desk. "It's your job to look after my clothes, so familiarize yourself with everything."

"Is there anything I don't do around here?"

"Don't bother going in the stable car. My horse might hurt you." Jim tapped his chin with his finger. When would Colonel Fairchild, or someone, show up with his assignment? Tonight? Or early in the morning? He could hear Artemus banging around up front. Jim sighed. Artemus was going to require a firm, even harsh, hand until he became used to the train travel and assignments.

Artemus came through the door, poured himself a whiskey, and glanced at Jim. "It's a mess in there!"

"Yep." Jim leaned into his fist. "You have a gun?"

"Pawned it." Artemus shrugged. "I'm sure you have a few extras lying about."

"I might."

"Pigeons? What the hell do you have pigeons for? Pie?" Artemus took a big drink. "Can I go now?"

Jim controlled his laughter. He had to teach Artemus who exactly the boss was on this train. "The pigeons are to send messages back to you. Or send a message somewhere else. And yes, you may leave." He cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, right." Artemus stared at the floor. "We haven't even discussed my wages."

"And we won't." Jim stood up, removed his coat, and crossed to him. "You belong to me. Don't forget it."

Artemus turned on his heel and left the parlor, muttering. Jim didn't recognize the language, but it didn't sound nice. He considered pushing the issue right down Artemus' throat again, but he should wait; give Artemus a little room. He was an intelligent man. He'd learn his boundaries fast. Jim stretched and went to feed his horse. If Artemus was going to disappear the moment Jim turned his back, now was the time to know it.

********

Artemus folded and straightened Jim's clothes before even glancing at his trunk. The man was a disaster. Clothes were expensive! He went through every drawer. "I don't belong to you, you fucker," he whispered. He should have been shouting the words, but it would only lead to trouble, and he had enough on his plate right now. Jim's heavy footsteps went down the hallway, and Artemus breathed a sigh of relief. The closet was small. He had no desire to be abused in here. The pigeons cooed and broke into Artemus' thoughts. He went and stared at the little birds. They weren't free either.

********

Jim spent extra time with his horse. He knew he was pushing his luck with Artemus, but decided to risk it. If there were a problem, he'd deal with it, decisively. When his horse was clean, fed, and happy with his hay, Jim went back to the parlor car for a whiskey to wash the horse dust from his mouth. He glanced in each room as he passed through the hallway, finding Artemus in the galley, cooking.

"Decided to cook, huh?"

"Got tired of waiting for your next set of orders." Artemus didn't look at him.

Jim was pleased that Artemus hadn't left, but it was time to instill a little more fear in him. The bindings around this man would have to tight, very tight. Jim took him by the shirt and shoved him against the countertops. "It's part of your job! You will wait!" He shook him. "Get it?"

"Got it," Artemus said. He took Jim by the wrists. "Were you born this way?"

Jim stopped shaking him. "Most likely. You will wait, and you will follow my orders. It’ll keep you alive."

Artemus sneered, "Dinner is such a deadly ordeal."

Jim hit him, not too hard, but hard enough to put him on his knees. Artemus gasped. Jim raised his fist again. "Do I need to hit you again?"

"No, no, no." Artemus put a hand up. "I'll wait. I'll obey."

"For your face's sake, I hope so." Jim pushed him to the floor. "Get dinner done. I'm expecting company. If they show, and you, by chance, are introduced, be careful what you say."

"I won't say a word." Artemus stayed down. He looked at the floor. Jim stood over him for a moment to emphasize their positions and left for the parlor. He still needed a whiskey.

********

Artemus got up and brushed off his clothes. He made sure West was out of sight before giving him the finger. This wasn't a job. It was prison with a few creature comforts, and West was the warden, or the sadistic guard. Artemus wasn't sure which. He checked all the food and stirred a pot. Dumb fucker. Didn't the shit head realize that Artemus could poison him? Or shoot him? Or set the train on fire? Apparently not. Artemus brushed his hair off his forehead. Maybe West had thought of those things and was counting on fear to keep Artemus in line.

"Never gonna happen," Artemus whispered. He wasn't afraid of a beating or dying. He'd rather avoid it, but if it came his way, he'd stand there and take it like a man. He glanced at the floor. He'd just lain there, not stood there. West had put him down and kept him down. It was embarrassing. Artemus shook his head. He wouldn't fight back. It would be stupid, but he would get out of here. It would take some time and a plan, but he would escape his jailer.

********

Jim drank his whiskey slowly and rubbed his knuckles. He'd known Artemus wouldn't defend himself, but it was still a surprise. Most men would have attacked him. Either Artemus was yellow, which Jim doubted, or he had a plan. Poison, fire, guns? It could be anything or everything. He'd have to be vigilant. Tonight, after he fucked Artemus, this situation would get better. The best binding of all was pleasure, and he knew how to give it. A little fear, some pleasure, and a decent job would keep Artemus right where he belonged, on this train, waiting for his next order. Jim grinned and adjusted himself. Tonight, was going to be enjoyable.

Artemus came into the parlor. "Where do you want to eat?"

Jim noticed the bowed head and subdued voice. Was it all an act? He suspected it was. "The small table by the window is fine."

"And, um, me?"

"You may join me." Jim drank his whiskey. That would keep him guessing. "Tuck in your shirt."

"Yes, sir." Artemus ducked back inside the galley.

Jim liked the sound of those two little words, but he didn't smile. If this was too easy, it was all a fraud. One punch and a shake or two didn't break a man like Artemus. Not too much later, Artemus set the silverware on the table and brought out full plates. Jim took his whiskey and went to the table. He watched Artemus get his own whiskey and sit down. Jim sat across from him and switched plates.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me," Jim said. He took a bite. "This is excellent."

"Thanks." Artemus put a napkin in his lap. "I didn't bring any poison with me."

"A shame, isn't it?"

"Yes," Artemus said. He didn't raise his eyes from his plate. "I don't like you."

"It's not part of your job description. I'm starting to like you though. You have spirit." Jim sampled a biscuit. He was pleased to discover that it was delicious. "I've needed a good secretary."

"Good at sucking cock?" Artemus ate slowly.

"That too, but you could use a little practice." Jim laughed. "You'll get it."

"Great. Just great. Tell me, do all your employees get on their knees for you?"

Jim shrugged. "You're my only one, in both respects. It's hard for me to believe that you mind. You knew what to do and expected it. I don't think you bed women."

"Not unless I'm desperate." Artemus wiped his mouth. "I don't like being forced."

"Are you sure?" Jim did wonder. Artemus hadn't done any number of things that other men might have done: no crying, begging, crawling away, or just taking the beating. He'd sucked and been hard himself when it was over. "You get used to following orders, and we'll get along fine."

Artemus swallowed. "I'm not yours."

"Yes, you are, because your other option is going to jail." Jim smiled.

"I don't see the difference." Artemus drank his whiskey. "May I be excused?"

"No." Jim pointed at the chair. "I'm enjoying our conversation."

Artemus sighed, went back to eating, and didn't say a word. Jim wasn't sure he cared. It was nice to have company, even sullen company. The silence was laden with suppressed harsh words, and he didn't mind at all. Artemus was easy to look at, could cook, and was smart enough to know he was beaten, for now. "Since we're not getting along, I assume you'll cut me loose soon."

"You'd be wrong." Jim avoided choking only by swallowing hastily. Artemus wasn't beaten. He was re-grouping. "We're getting along fine."

"I'd hate to see the people you disagree with."

"Good idea. Most of them are dead." Jim finished his plate and leaned back in his chair. "Dinner was excellent. Thank you."

"You're welcome, you jackass." Artemus wiped his mouth and stood up. "Which of us is cleaning up?"

"You are, and you may." Jim smiled up at him. "I'm going to clean my guns. I may need them for you tonight."

"It might be a relief." Artemus started clearing the dishes. He worked quickly and efficiently. Jim looked at the stubborn set of that jaw and revised his opinion again. He hoped his next assignment was a good distance away. He'd need the time to break Artemus down.

Jim heard a pot slam. He laughed. Artemus came out of the galley and picked up the silverware and napkins. Jim moved fast. He wrapped his hand around Artemus' neck and whispered, "Kneel."

Artemus groaned. He resisted. Jim pulled, and Artemus was down. Loosening his grip, Jim waited until those brown eyes came up, and he kissed him. Tender, tender, harder, roughly, thrusting, sucking, and even biting, but gently until Artemus moaned. Jim released him instantly and went to the desk. "Get to work."

"You are a mean son-of-a-bitch!" Artemus stood up fast and fled to the galley.

Jim laughed. He was, sometimes, but he was beginning to think that fear wouldn't work, but a hard cock right where Artemus wanted it, might do the binding. He'd try a little fear and a lot of fucking. It might just do the trick, and it would be a pleasure. There was a knock at the door. Jim answered it, opening the door. Colonel Fairchild strode inside, tossing a packet on the desk.

"Whiskey?" Jim asked.

"Please," Colonel Fairchild said. He sat down and took it. "Thank you. How'd it go today?"

"Extremely well. I think I've found the perfect secretary." Jim smiled and sat back down at the desk. "He's in the galley."

"Well, trot him out. I want to look him over."

Jim nearly winced. Artemus wasn't a horse. "Artemus! Can you come out here, please?"

Artemus stepped out of the galley. "Yes?"

"This is my boss, Colonel Fairchild. He gave me the order to hire a secretary," Jim said.

Artemus stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet the man that gives Jim West orders."

It sounded innocent enough, but Jim heard the bite. He'd get his revenge later. Colonel Fairchild shook the hand and chuckled. "I outrank him. One thing about Jim West, he obeys his commands to the letter."

Jim shrugged. It was true. He took them as easily as he gave them. And Artemus would be getting a lot of them very soon. "Go on back to work, Artie."

Artemus nodded and left the room. Colonel Fairchild stared after him. "You’re going to keep this one?"

"I'm going to do my very best. I'll tie him to the back rail, if I have to."

They laughed together. Colonel Fairchild pointed at the desk. "There are your orders, straight from President Grant and your eyes only."

"I'll do my best."

"We count on that." Colonel Fairchild stood up and finished his drink. "Keep in touch, and if Artemus has talents, use them."

"I'll use him. Don't worry." Jim didn't smile. He opened the door and shook the colonel's hand. "Good night, Colonel."

"Good night, Jim." And Colonel Fairchild was gone.

Jim opened the packet immediately after locking the door. He leafed through the pages, memorizing the pertinent information. They'd be heading to Chicago, where he'd investigate some counterfeiting. Rumor had it the mayor was behind it, printing money to make up budget shortfalls. Jim nodded. He could get it done.

********

Artemus did the dishes very quietly, calling himself a cowardly piece of shit every two or three minutes. The men's voices carried clearly into the galley, and he was impressed that Jim was under the direct command of the president. It suggested things that made Artemus worry. If he did kill Jim, he'd do more than hang. Of course, they'd have to catch him, but the president could probably get it done. The entire cavalry chasing him was an intimidating thought. So, he couldn't kill him. He'd have to sneak off. Oh, right. That'd work. Was it possible he'd get lucky and this job was more than Jim could handle? It was barely possible, but not likely. Jim was a rare man; tough, smart, good with his fists and guns, and stubborn. Artemus sighed. He was screwed.

********

Jim stowed the packet away in the safe and went to talk to his engineer. The sooner they got moving the better. His engineer dashed off to check schedules, and Jim returned to the parlor car. They'd be underway soon. The firemen were stoking the Wanderer to a full head of steam. He finished his whiskey, locked the door, and put his glass with the decanter. No more tonight, he had to be ready for anything from Artemus. Jim fed the pigeons and stripped off his clothes, noticing the vast improvement in his closet. Artemus was competent at many things, and he wasn't leaving, not anytime soon.

The closet door opened, and Jim leaned against the cabinets, waiting. Artemus stepped inside and gasped, "Excuse me." He turned.

"Stop. Undress. Right now." Jim spat the words out like bullets. It was an effective means of commanding a new recruit. "Now!"

Artemus winced and took off his clothes, slowly. Jim waited. This was embarrassing for most men. They felt vulnerable. It didn't bother Jim at all. He was the same man naked or clothed. Artemus didn't look at him. Jim stared openly. He was surprised at Artemus' cock. It was small, shriveled up.

"You cold?"

"A little." Artemus blushed and covered himself.

"More like scared." Jim stated it like a fact. He didn't gloat. Reaching to the side, he flipped open a tall door, pulling out a folded cot. "Set it up."

Artemus fumbled, but managed. Jim tossed him a sheet. It was finished quickly. "I guess I'm sleeping here."

"Yes." Jim heard the nervous words. "You're no virgin."

"No." Artemus took a deep breath. "But it's usually my idea."

Jim opened a drawer and found the salve. The stuff he kept for when he brought a man home. "To think this all could have been avoided if you could keep your hands in your _own_ pockets."

Artemus backed up. "It was a foolish mistake."

"Getting caught, right?"

"Yeah," Artemus whispered. He suddenly lay face down on the cot. "I'm ready."

There was very little room to maneuver in the closet with the cot out. Jim didn't try to walk. He sank down on the cot and shoved Artemus' legs off it, spreading him wide open. Artemus didn't make a sound, not a whimper, or a gasp. Jim considered cuffing him again, but it wasn't necessary. Artemus had decided to take it. Cuffs did make it exciting though, so maybe next time. Jim opened the salve and saw a small flinch. He smiled and scooped out a glob of it. Rubbing Artemus' back and ass produced interesting results. Artemus glanced back in surprise, his eyes narrowed, and he raised his arms, grabbing the bar on the end of the cot.

"Is your ass as sweet as your mouth?"

"Don't talk. Do it."

Jim hit him across the ass hard, his hand smacking the firm flesh. Artemus jerked. He hid his face. Jim did it again. "No commands. Ever."

Artemus didn't answer.

Jim hit him harder. "Answer me."

"Yes, sir!" Artemus didn't look back.

"Better. This train and everything on it belongs to me, that includes you." Jim teased his finger inside Artemus' ass, going deep. Artemus' back arched. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

Artemus grunted. Jim finger-fucked him, widening the hole he wanted to use. Artemus was tense but relaxed after a few minutes, and Jim added another finger. This was going to feel so good, better than Artemus' mouth. "Your ass is sweet, nicer than a woman any day."

"Please, please don't talk dirty." Artemus' neck was red.

Jim reached and pulled Artemus' head back, shoving another finger deep. Artemus took a deep breath. His mouth sagged open. Jim smiled. He had time to make his new employee scream with pleasure. It was going to be entertaining. Leaning down, he bit Artemus' neck and sucked it. It would leave a mark. He worked his way across Artemus' shoulders and around ears. His fingers never stopped moving. Artemus quivered, his mouth clamped shut. He was desperately trying not to groan. Jim took it as a challenge and worked harder, slipping his tongue down the length of Artemus' spine.

"Oh, God." It was nothing but a whisper.

"Say, please," Jim whispered in Artemus' ear, licking.

Artemus jerked and shook his head, but he groaned. Jim stopped moving his hand. He stayed deep. Artemus took a second before pushing back.

"Say, please."

Artemus looked at him. "Please. I hate you."

"Not tonight you don't. You love this." Jim settled in behind Artemus and sheathed his cock in the instant that his fingers were out of Artemus' ass. Artemus tossed beneath him, trying not to whimper and groan. Jim could feel it. He held his body still, flexing his cock. "Tell me you want it."

"I hate you!" Artemus' bellowed the words. "I want it!"

"I thought you might. Never let it be said that it wasn’t your idea." Jim bit him on the shoulder. "Groan for me."

Artemus shut his mouth and hid his face. Jim moved slowly. He'd make Artemus mess the sheets. The sounds of their sex filled the little closet, but Artemus didn't groan again. Jim wanted to hear it. He went faster, rubbing and licking. Artemus groaned. It was a delicious sound. Jim gasped and echoed the groan with one of his own. Their bodies met again and again. Artemus gave out a gasp, shook, and his ass tightened around Jim's cock. He was coming. Jim knew it. He fucked harder, shaking Artemus. His body tingled, and he spent. It was heady, leaving him gasping for air and flinching from every new contact with his sensitive slit. Artemus' back was slick with sweat.

Jim pulled out and away carefully. Artemus curled to his side, breathing hard and shielding his cock from view. Jim shrugged. "Good night, Artemus. I expect breakfast at eight."

Artemus nodded, but didn't speak. He did quiver. Jim slipped past him and went to clean up. He'd sleep well tonight.

********

Artemus didn't watch West leave. He was alone, and he took a deep breath. His body flinched from pleasure. He rubbed his cock and the last of his seed oozed out. Oh, God. He'd expected a brutal fucking. It had been brutal, but only because West had made him want it so badly. He shook his head and moaned. He'd begged. Shit! From now on, West would take him wherever and whenever. Artemus had wanted to make the experience so unpleasant that West wouldn't care to repeat it. That certainly hadn't happened.

West had said it. It was true. Artemus was going to live on his knees, and he was going to like it. No. He wouldn't like it. He'd put up with it and escape as soon as possible, maybe in California. Staggering up, he cleaned himself off and put on his drawers and trousers. He felt safer that way. It was stupid.

Artemus stowed the cot back away. He'd be damned if he'd sleep there. Retrieving his violin, he went out to the parlor. He tucked himself on the sofa by the door with a whiskey and played his violin very softly. It soothed his soul in its battered shape. He wouldn't spend any time wishing things were different. He'd deal with this one day at a time.

********

Jim lay in his bed with his hands behind his head. Soft music drifted down the hallway and into his room. It was a violin, beautifully played. The music was sad, and he had an uncomfortable feeling that he was listening to Artemus' heart.

The train gave a lurch and started clicking down the track, picking up speed. The familiar noises of the train drowned out the music. Jim sighed. He hadn't been rough. He could have slammed and made him bleed. He'd been nice and made sure Artemus had a good time. It _had_ been mutual, mostly. It hadn't started out that way, but it had ended up that way. That's what mattered. Right? He rolled to his side and punched the pillow. Sleep swept over him, but the smell of coffee pulled him up from the depths. Dim sunshine poured in his little window. He stretched, yawned, scratched himself, and went to face the day, and his new secretary.

His horse let out a terrific neigh when Jim opened the door, and he laughed. Somebody was glad to see him. He took his time brushing and feeding, no rush. Today, he'd laze about. Tomorrow, he'd get ready. What was Artemus doing? Pouting or planning his revenge? Jim smiled. He was curious. Last night had been great. Tonight, would be even better.

********

Artemus made sure breakfast was on the table by eight. He didn't want to, but he did it. Fear wasn't the reason. He wasn't afraid. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against a wall. West came around the corner and gave him a big grin. It said, 'I loved fucking your ass.' Artemus went to the galley and rubbed his face in his hands. This was a job, nothing more. He could do this until they arrived somewhere civilized, and then he'd be gone so far so fast that West would never find him. Just a job. Right. One where he'd get fucked regularly, but a job nonetheless.

"Artemus, come eat with me."

Artemus went, but he’d be leaving soon.

********

Jim liked a big breakfast, and Artemus was a good cook. Sitting down, Jim waited for Artemus to join him before filling his plate. "Poison, today?"

"I wish."

Jim laughed. Artemus was his usual pleasant self. "Do you need another beating?"

Artemus looked away. Jim ate and smiled. He hadn't beaten Artemus, just shoved him down. "Let's skip that part of today."

"Okay. You do what I say, and we'll get along fine." Jim caught those brown eyes with his green ones. "Right?"

"Right." Artemus didn't sound very enthusiastic.

Jim didn't care. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt. "Last night made me hungry."

"Do we, uh, have to talk about it?" Artemus picked at his food. His face was a little red.

Jim ate some more. He was thinking they'd have some more fun right after breakfast. And lunch. And dinner. The memory of Artemus curled on the cot jabbed at him. "You did have a good time?"

Artemus' blush grew deeper. "What do you want me to say?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

Jim drank his coffee. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. "We both enjoyed it."

"I guess?"

Jim nodded. He'd treated Artemus right, better than some. He took his coffee to feed the pigeons. Artemus looked relieved when Jim left the table. The pigeons hopped and cooed. They were easy to please. Jim felt his groin grow heavy. He did want more from his secretary. But today, he'd seduce instead of demand, another knot in the rope that would bind them together.

********

Artemus did the dishes and hoped West stayed away. It wouldn't happen, but maybe West was tired and couldn't go again. Artemus pinched the bridge of his nose. West was everything he looked for in a man, but this wasn't right. He was a thief, but he didn't deserve this. No wages, no freedom. He'd stay on this train, work, and wait to be taken up the ass again. He groaned and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

********

Jim heard the groan and stopped in his tracks. He was close to the galley door. Quickly, he glanced and moved back before Artemus could see him. Artemus was slumped on the floor with his head in his hands. Jim didn't understand. He twisted his little finger. What was going on? He walked quietly back to his stateroom and paced. This job was the lap of luxury. All his secretaries had agreed on that, but of course, none of them had stayed. It wasn't him, just circumstances. Artemus didn't have a choice. He'd stay.

"I haven't hurt him," Jim muttered. He hadn't. After a suitable wait, he walked down the hallway, was careful not to look in the galley, and found his book in the parlor. He sat in his favorite chair and opened the book. There was still coffee on the sideboard, and he went to get a cup, going back to his book.

"Galley's clean. What now?"

Jim looked up. Artemus looked completely composed. "Clean the lavatory, the parlor, and straighten the closet."

Artemus nodded and left the room. His back was straight. He wasn't beat down. He was fine. Jim hadn't intended to give him any orders today, but it would seem odd not to do it. His book was interesting, and he turned his attention there. When he was finished with it, he'd pay some attention to Artemus.

********

Artemus cleaned. He didn't like it, but he did it. It was beneath him, but there was no choice in the matter. West would hit him. And there was no reason to be in pain when he could clean. At least he didn't have to shovel horseshit.

The closet was still organized. He eyed the pigeons and reviewed his recipes. They were nice and plump. He put away the few clothes after brushing them clean. Shutting the door quietly, he made sure his disguises were well hidden. He'd have one chance to get away. West couldn't find them.

The parlor was next, and he dusted after he put a few things away. West was smug and arrogant. Artemus didn't care. He was leaving. He was.

********

Snapping the book shut, he saw Artemus flinch. "Artemus, were you ever on stage?"

Artemus said nothing. He took his rag to the galley and didn't come back. Jim sighed. He was going to have to work a little harder at it. Picking up his empty cup, he went to Artemus. Artemus took it as if it were a snake, backing up. Jim took his advantage. He'd been patient. This was ridiculous. He wasn't going to hurt him.

"Are you a coward?"

"I think violence should be the last solution, not the first." Artemus put the cup down. "I don't fight unless I have to."

"Interesting." Jim took another step. "Do you have to?"

"No." Artemus shuddered. "I'll do what you say."

Jim knew the truth when he heard it, but he also heard the 'for now' that was tacked on the end of it. Artemus was planning on running. Was it even possible to keep him here? Jim would try. He reached and grabbed a handful of shirt, heading for a sofa. Artemus didn't fight. Jim sat down and put Artemus between his legs. "You know what I want."

Artemus worked on the buttons. His hands shook. Jim didn't understand this man. Artemus looked up at him. His brown eyes were expressive. Jim sat up and leaned down, kissing him. Their mouths met, and Artemus shut his eyes. Jim abandoned his original tactics and started taking off Artemus' shirt. When it was gone, he smiled at the red marks.

"You're mine."

Artemus didn't deny it this time. Jim touched him roughly on the chest, kissing him deeply. Placing Artemus' hands on his thighs, Jim pulled his cock out and waited. Artemus didn't open his eyes, and Jim tugged him down. His mouth was wet and warm. It felt good. He didn't do any number of things that Jim expected, like moaning, slurping, licking, or teasing. It was more like work. Jim grew impatient. He pushed Artemus off and stood up. His cock bobbed. It wasn't happy either. Artemus put his mouth back to work. Jim fondled his own balls, slammed his cock deep, and orgasmed when Artemus choked. Wiping himself with a handkerchief, Jim wanted more, but later would be soon enough. Artemus wiped his mouth with his arm and looked at the floor.

"More?"

Artemus shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"That's what I like to hear." It was, wasn't it? Jim had to admit this lack of enthusiasm was unusual. He went to clean up and get away from those brown eyes.

********

Artemus heaved a sigh of relief and grabbed his shirt, putting it on fast. He went out the back door into the sun and wind. The ground was moving away fast. He spat off the back rail. And again. It didn't clear his mouth of the taste, but it made him feel better. West couldn't keep him forever. This would end. As jails go, it wasn't bad. It was the liberties the warden took that were awful. Artemus cupped his groin. He hadn't liked it. He didn't want him. It wasn't anything but work. Nothing.

********

Jim took a nap in his stateroom. He had no desire to lay eyes on his secretary. When he woke, he went to brush his horse. His horse also had brown eyes, but they weren't so accusatory.

The door opened. Jim nearly cursed. Artemus stepped inside. "When do you want dinner?"

"You decide. Get out," Jim snarled.

Artemus flinched. He left without saying another word. Was he worried about a hard ass fucking? Jim groaned. It would feel so good, but he wasn’t sure now. He shook his head and picked his horse's hooves. Shoving aside his emotions, he moved through the rest of the day, eating dinner, reading his book, and occasionally glancing at Artemus, who said nothing, nothing at all. His eyes said it all.

"I'm going to bed," Jim said.

Artemus swallowed hard. Jim saw it. "I'll get the cot out."

Jim didn't answer. He went to take a quick bath. Feeling cleaner on the outside, he stepped out into the hallway. Artemus had his arms crossed, but was waiting by the closet. Jim snapped, "Go to bed!"

Artemus fled. Jim went to his bed, and if he heard music, he ignored it.

********

Artemus stowed his violin away carefully and lay down on his cot. It wasn't comfortable, but he'd had worse. West hadn't wanted him. Part of the plan was working. Artemus had thought the sex was so good that West wouldn't be able to stay away. What had happened? Would West be back for more? Artemus found his blanket. Each night alone was a victory. He shut his eyes.

********

The coffee was good, and Jim took it to the desk. He'd go feed his horse after his first cup. Chicago - he had to start focusing on the job ahead of him. He pulled out a sheet of paper and started making a list of people to contact, experts to see, and supplies to trace. Artemus slipped in the door and sat in a corner with his coffee.

Jim ignored him at first, but couldn't help thinking it was rude. "Coffee's good."

Artemus nodded. His eyes didn't come anywhere near Jim. Jim finished his cup and stopped writing. Artemus could do this. Jim would just talk, after he fed his horse. He walked right past Artemus. Did he cower? No. He was fine. Jim finished with his horse, cleaned up, and found his breakfast on his desk. He took it to the table. "Artemus?"

Artemus came from the galley. "Yes?"

"Can you take some notes for me, please?" Jim pointed at the desk.

"Why don't you give me an order? That's more honest." Artemus went to the desk and sat. "Your politeness is nothing but a sham."

"Okay. Sit your ass down, pick up the pencil, and write down what I say!" Jim glared. He was always polite to his employees. Of course, Artemus wasn't technically an employee, more like a felon. Frustrated, Jim rubbed his head. Artemus was fiddling with the pencil. Jim took a bite of breakfast. It was delicious. "Let's begin."

It took all of breakfast and more, but the list was complete. At least, Jim hoped so. He'd make adjustments as he went along. Artemus waited. He said nothing.

"Okay, we're done."

"Good. I'm hungry." Artemus left the desk.

Jim blinked. "You could've eaten."

"Right," Artemus muttered. He went to the galley. He didn't come back out. Jim rubbed a hand through his hair and stood up, moving to the back door. He needed some fresh air. The train was moving along, and the day was sunny and warm. He took a deep breath. He'd had a plan; force Artemus to stay with him. It'd work. It was working, and he shouldn’t feel guilty about it.

Artemus was a thief. This was a better life for him, better than jail. Jim leaned against the railing and knew he couldn't do it. He was a lawman. And what he was doing was wrong. He should take Artemus to jail or forget it, one, or the other. He sighed and knew what he had to do, but Colonel Fairchild was going to kill him. At the next stop, Artemus would get off there.

********

Artemus wanted desperately to lock the door, but he didn't have it in him. He went over the list again. West was going after a gang of counterfeiters. Alone. He had to be nuts. Artemus knew a few things about funny money, and the people were never nice about it. Bullets were often the solution to those types of problems.

"Fool lawman." Artemus finished his cold breakfast quickly. He'd probably need the strength to kneel down later. He rubbed his face. "Shit." He shoved the plate away and stood up. He'd never pick another pocket. Grabbing up the plates and mugs, he went to clean up the galley. He'd make it.

********

Jim stepped inside. He wouldn't have been surprised if Artemus had locked the door, but he hadn't. Jim sat on the sofa and reviewed his list again. He needed to check his horse's tack, clean his guns, feed the pigeons, make sure he had enough supplies to make it to Chicago, and hire another secretary. God damn it. He stood up and sighed. Artemus would skip off the train gaily. If they'd have started out differently, maybe it would’ve worked out, but Jim gave up thinking about it and went to start his chores. He stripped off his white shirt and worked. His horse watched.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I did was wrong." Jim spoke softly to his one true friend. "I shouldn't have. I was desperate!"

The black horse shifted on his hooves and snorted.

Jim nodded. "I'm a jackass."

"Well, that's the truth." Artemus stood right inside the door. "What now?"

Jim leaned against his pitchfork. "Nothing."

Artemus didn't move. "Nice horse."

"We've been partners a long time." Jim dumped the manure out on the tracks and tossed some hay. "You eat?"

"Yeah." Artemus looked away. "I'll go find something to do."

Jim shrugged. He felt guilty enough. Artemus left without looking back. Jim sat down and went over the tack carefully. Any mistake here could see him dead. His horse was like riding dynamite. He groaned softly. Riding Artemus had been a big explosion, too. Jim gave the leather a last swipe and went to clean the pigeon coop. Artemus was in the closet. He jumped back and put his shoulders to the wall. His brown eyes were wide with, if not fear, worry. Jim let the guilt wash over him. He started cleaning, ignoring the worried man. The pigeons were glad to be out of the cage for a moment, and he held them gently, putting them on the cabinet, where they hopped back and forth. The male, Henry, stretched his wings. Jim worked quickly. It was a dirty job.

"Shouldn't I be doing that?"

Jim didn't answer. He felt bad enough. When the droppings and dirty straw were in an old feed bag, he put new straw inside, making sure they had water and food. Turning to retrieve the pigeons, he was surprised to see them both sitting on Artemus. Jim smiled at the silly, little birds. Artemus flushed. Jim took each bird and encouraged it back inside its cage. They cooed. He picked up the bag, took it to the stable car to dump it, shaking the bag out and hanging it up to reuse.

That done, Jim went to clean his guns and knives. He grabbed some old rags and oil, took his guns to the parlor, and sat in his favorite chair to work. Artemus was staring out the back door.

"Why don't you find a six-shooter that you like?" Jim spoke quietly. He was done with yelling.

Artemus turned and shrugged. "If you want."

Jim went to the sideboard and opened the cabinet doors. "Any one you want." At least Artemus would have some protection. Jim watched Artemus test them out, but he didn't stare. Artemus was jumpy today, with good reason. He probably thought Jim was going to fuck him morning, noon, and night. Jim licked his lips. It would feel so good, but it wouldn't happen again. "I have two extra holsters in the drawer by your right hip."

Artemus didn't answer. He found it, adjusted the belt, and put it on, sliding the gun deep. "And if I shoot you?"

"You're a thief, not a murderer." Jim knew it was true. "Bullets are on the left. If you're going to shoot me, at least load the gun."

"Good idea." Artemus filled the gun and the belt.

Jim didn't quit until every gun, rifle, and knife was clean. He didn't stare at Artemus, and he didn't worry about being shot. Stowing the last knife away, he went to take a bath. He smelled bad and the water felt good. Relaxing back, he began to think he'd never find a secretary. The job was demanding, the pay was rotten, and he was hard to get along with, even on a good day. Steven had worked out the best and had been willing to give the occasional blowjob, but he had tired of it quickly, leaving the train in San Francisco. Jim had been sorry to see him go.

"Any orders?" Artemus stuck his head around the door.

"No." Jim began to soap himself, hearing the door shut. He rinsed, pulled the plug, and stood up. Drying off, he found some clean, casual clothes, and re-dressed. It was nearing lunch, and the train began to slow. He glanced out the window; happy to see a town. Strapping on his gun, he went up to the cab to talk to Jesse, his engineer. They were loading wood by the time he got there.

"Jesse, I need to take a break here!"

Jesse scowled and held up one finger, meaning one hour. Jim nodded and went to find Artemus. Artemus was in the galley, staring in the icebox. Jim put his hands on his hips. There'd be no arguing about this. Artemus was leaving.

"Get packed. You're leaving."

"What?" Artemus stood up fast.

Jim saw the hope flare in those brown eyes. His guilt grew a little heavier. "We're finished. We don't suit. Get off. I'll get your wages for the week."

Artemus actually flinched hard. "I get wages?"

"Of course you do, you idiot." Jim went to the parlor, opened the safe, and found some money. It was a week's wages, but he felt guilty. Artemus was staring at him. "Get your gun, get packed, get off."

Artemus took the money. "This job doesn't pay very much."

"Don't I know it." Jim turned away. "I'm going to town for supplies. When I get back, you should be gone."

Artemus made a strange noise. Jim walked out the door. This was finished, he was a fool, and he’d live with this guilt forever.

********

Artemus watched the door slam. He stared down at the money, not understand what was happening. Walking to the window, he looked out at the retreating back of Jim West. West had looked upset. Artemus scanned the town, nothing much to see. He stuffed the money in his pocket and made a quick decision. He'd get off in Chicago. He'd be damned if he'd let West throw him off in the middle of nowhere. Artemus found his hat and went out the door with his gun. West was going to pay for this.

********

Jim bought supplies quickly and gave a boy a quarter to put them on the back-rail step of the train. Coming out of the store, he nearly bumped into Artemus.

"Excuse me." Jim stepped around him and kept moving. He'd grab a bottle of whiskey at the local saloon. Artemus turned and followed him. Jim whirled. "Gordon, what the hell do you want?"

Artemus gave him a glare, rich with hatred. "You are not throwing me off in this one horse town because you didn't have fun fucking me!"

Jim panicked. There were people in this town for chrissakes! "Get the hell away from me," he growled. He turned and tried to walk away. Artemus grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him. Jim saw the fist coming, but didn't have time to get out of the way. It knocked him down.

Artemus stood over him. His chest was heaving. His eyes were wild. "Get up!"

Jim popped up to his feet. Artemus' next punch didn't connect. Jim ducked and shoved him down, leaving him in the dirt. He went to the saloon, bought a bottle fast, and headed for the train. Artemus was coming right after him. Jim sighed. Wow, he'd really fucked this up. He took the supplies to the galley.

"Come out here and fight like a man!"

Jim sighed again. He put everything away before going to face Artemus. "You have thirty minutes to get off."

"I'll get off in Chicago, not one damn minute before. Fine, we don't suit, but you're not leaving me here!"

Jim winced. Artemus had a loud voice. "I can throw you off."

"Do it then." Artemus put his hand on his gun.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Jim said softly, flexing his fingers. "I can shoot you three times before your gun clears your holster."

Artemus sneered, "I'm not going to lie down and take your shit anymore!"

"That's why you need to get the fuck off!" Jim stepped close. "I'm not a good man. Leave!"

"No." Artemus took his hand off his gun. He collapsed on the sofa. "In Chicago, I'll vanish."

"Fine." Jim threw up his hands. "Stay the hell away from me." He bit the words off before he could add, 'for your own sake.'

"I'll need no encouragement there, you heartless bastard." Artemus tossed his hat.

Jim nodded. "And don't you ever forget it." He went back to his stateroom and slammed the door. He wasn't, but he had to be to get these jobs done, and he'd crossed the line with Artemus. There was no going back.

********

Artemus heard the door slam and nodded in satisfaction. This was over, nothing more than a ride now. West wouldn't touch him again, no matter what. Artemus would sleep with his gun, just in case, and it would be loaded.

********

Jim paced, cursed, threw a few things, and tried to catch the reins of his temper. It was useless. He was furious, and not at Artemus. To top this off, he had a dangerous assignment not more than two days away, and no one to watch the train. He pulled his hair and sat down heavily on the bed. He'd done this, arrogantly, with no regard whatsoever for Artemus. Jim touched his face. He'd earned that punch. His stomach growled. It was past lunch. He ignored it. He'd fix a light dinner later. Lying back, he stared at the ceiling.

Jim didn't sleep. He rested for a while before going to get a whiskey. It was his train. Artemus could hide. Jim wasn't going to do it. He poured a whiskey and sat down to drink it at the desk. Was he forgetting anything?

"I'm not cooking."

"If you didn't notice, you were fired. I'm only letting you ride this train out of kindness for a stranger." Jim took a sip and didn't look.

"You fuck a lot of strangers?"

"Actually, yes." Jim dug in a drawer and found a map. How long was he going to be doing this? Was it two days or one? Shit. Two. He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Just leave me alone."

Artemus snarled, "Too bad you didn't say that the other night."

"You had a great time." Jim snapped his eyes up. "You and that tiny cock of yours shot come all over my cot."

"Tiny?" Artemus' mouth fell open. "That's an insult I won't take." He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled.

Jim looked away. He didn't want to see it. This was over and done. Artemus needed to shut up and ride the train. Jim couldn't help himself. He looked. Artemus stroked himself from one end to the other. Jim refused to look surprised at what was admittedly an enormous cock. "Big deal."

"Yes, it is. How about I shove it up your ass?" Artemus leered.

"How about I throw you off my train so hard that you bounce on that big cock of yours?" Jim was losing his temper, again. "You loved it when I pushed you around. I can do it again."

Artemus glared and put his cock away. "Try."

Jim wasn't going to do it. He wasn't, but he found himself on his feet. "I can break you with one kiss."

Artemus laughed a little too loudly. He got his feet under him and surged up. Jim yanked him close. Oh, Artemus did fight. It didn't matter. Jim captured that mouth and held Artemus' wrists behind his body. Artemus tried to bite. Jim whispered, "You love it."

Artemus gurgled out an answer. Jim kissed him hard, soft, and sweet, slipping his tongue deep and stroking it like a cock. He could feel that hard erection against him. Jim pulled away. Artemus looked dismayed. Jim shoved him on the sofa. "You love it. Most men would have fought or cried. You took it, liked it, and asked for more. Sure, I'm a bastard, but you liked it!"

Artemus went for his gun. Jim wrenched it away and put it on the desk. "Don't ever try it again. I feel guilty enough without burying you along the rail line, and I can do it, easily. It's what I do for a living." He walked away and went to his horse to find some comfort.

********

Artemus knew his mouth was hanging open, and he shut it with a snap. He couldn't believe his ears. West felt guilty? Artemus touched his swollen lips. He did like it. It felt wild and out of control. West felt guilty? Artemus couldn't believe it. He reviewed all their conversations, even the ones where he'd been on the floor. West was a lawman. That was the key to all of this.

********

Jim knew he was hiding behind his horse, on his own damn train. He couldn't kill Artemus, and he might have to do it. This nightmare of his own making had to end.

"You are guilty."

"Leave me alone."

Artemus laughed. "You just couldn't do it. You tried though. I have to give you credit."

"Thanks." Jim grimaced. He ran his hand down his horse's leg, feeling for a hot spot.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Artemus stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I might have worked for you willingly."

"You weren't going to do it. No one wants this damn job, not even me." Jim turned over a bucket and sat down, but away from his horse's hooves. "I've had ten secretaries this year. Steven lasted the longest. The last fellow only made it a week."

"It's because you're an ass."

"I'm aware of that." Jim sighed. "It's also the rotten pay, the hours, and the gunfire. One of my secretaries was shot. I'm a fool, but an honest one."

"I see that." Artemus pulled the cover off Jim's saddle and whistled. "Fancy."

Jim felt a little defensive. "I like it."

"How was he killed?"

"I always try to impress on my people not to leave the train during an assignment. When we're traveling, get on and off as you please, but of course, he didn't listen. He was spotted leaving the train, and they shot him, right in front of me."

Artemus replaced the cover. "I'm beginning to understand."

Jim cracked his knuckles. He doubted that. "You should have left."

"I will. I promise." Artemus moved to the door. "Dinner is at seven." And he was gone.

Jim stared at the door. He rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, but that had been true since he'd dragged Artemus aboard.

********

Artemus went ahead and started dinner. Stew always needed a while to cook, and he had nothing else to do. West was a puzzle. He was difficult, hardheaded, smart, and surprisingly compassionate. He ached for a man that had been killed for no other reason than he worked for him. His insistence that Artemus stay on board, punctuated by a fist, made more sense now. Who was the real Jim West? The bully? The lover? Or something altogether different? Artemus was surprised that he curious to find out.

********

Jim was very glad it was late enough in the day to have a respectable whiskey, and he poured himself a double. He stared inside the glass and drank it, without looking up. It would take the edge off.

"Feel better?"

"Not really." Jim went to his desk. He looked over his notes. His mind was not on the job. "When we stop, leave immediately. If you want, pull your gun and take a shot at the train."

Artemus was suddenly standing over him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to be killed."

Jim shook his head. "You don't seem to get it. You don't like to fight, aren't good with a gun, and seem to enjoy falling to the floor. You'll be eaten alive by the people I take on."

"I have other gifts, and I can fight, I just prefer not to." Artemus traced a finger along Jim's cheek. Jim felt the bruise but didn't flinch. "But it doesn't matter, I'm leaving."

"Good." Jim shut his eyes for a moment. He felt old, or was it shame? "You have my apology."

"I accept it."

"I should have taken your sweet ass to jail." Jim stood up fast, pushing Artemus back. "You're still a thief."

"And you're still a jackass." Artemus went to the galley. Jim sank back down in his chair. He'd lost that engagement. It didn't matter. Artemus was leaving, and he was better off gone. Dinner smelled good, but Jim went to his bed. He needed to think; it didn't work very well. Throwing his arm across his face, he tried to forget. Chicago wasn't going to be easy. He had to get himself under control.

When a weight pushed down the bed, he jerked away and sat up fast. "Artemus!"

"Dinner is ready." Artemus and Jim were face to face. "It'll cost you."

"What?" Jim could go hungry or pay up.

"A kiss." Artemus wrapped his hand around Jim's neck. "My way."

Jim's pride surged and he stomped it down. It was only a kiss. He waited. Artemus took control and made Jim forget. Jim was flat on his back with Artemus on top of him. Had it been one kiss or six dozen? He wasn't sure. Their bodies pushed at each other. Jim wrenched his mouth away. "Dinner?"

Artemus chuckled and fondled him. "If you insist."

Jim shoved and managed to put his boots on the floor. "You didn't like it when I was doing it."

"I didn't have a choice then. Now that I do, things are different."

"Oh, well, that clears up the mystery." Jim shook his head. He'd lost control of this situation, and the only way to get it back was to play the bully again, but he wasn't willing to do that. "Smells good."

"Poison usually does."

They laughed together.

********

Artemus had to admit that dinner was nice. They chatted about women, the theatre, food, and places they'd been. West, it seemed, had been everywhere. Artemus was envious of that. After dinner, West dried the dishes and put them away. It was more of an apology than words. Artemus took a final swipe at the cabinets. "What now?"

"You play chess?"

"Nope, poker."

"Good." Jim went to get the cards. They played a few hands. "Ready to risk your money?"

"I don't have enough to make it worth your while." Artemus shuffled the cards. "Are we getting in to Chicago tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night, maybe. Depends." Jim glanced at the clock. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

Artemus shrugged and played a hand of solitaire. He wasn't ready, not yet. He had some thinking to do.

********

Jim stripped and slid under the covers. He'd enjoyed the evening, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Artemus' feisty attitude was back, and it was a relief. Jim still felt guilty. He rolled to his side and listened to the music. It was lovely. When it stopped, he shut his eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Guests should receive the best accommodations." Artemus curled around Jim's body. "You're a poor host."

"You knew that." Jim gasped. He stayed turned away. Artemus' cock pushed between Jim's thighs and moved back and forth. "What did you have in mind?"

Artemus laughed. "I brought the salve."

"You're not getting that cock up my ass."

"Let me work at it for an hour or two. If we can't, I'll stop trying." Artemus kissed Jim's ear. "You owe me."

Jim did, but he hadn't thought Artemus would want to call it. "You don't even like me. Why do you want to do this?"

"You have a lovely ass." Artemus bit Jim on the neck, sucking. It would leave a mark. "I think I can set aside my great dislike for you long enough to get the job done."

Jim blinked. That was crazy, but when it was over, they'd be even. Artemus would leave, and Jim's guilt would be gone. That sounded good to him. He rolled to his stomach. Artemus drew the covers back and lit the lamp again. Jim moved towards the middle. "Get in, get out, get going."

"You don't give me commands." Artemus smacked Jim's ass. "Ever."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Jim wanted to pull the pillow over his head. Artemus didn't fool around. He pressed a finger in Jim's ass. Jim clenched his jaw, pushed back, and had the feeling he'd be sore in the morning.

"Your ass is better than a woman."

"And don't you ever forget it!" Jim relaxed. Two fingers made him gasp. His body tingled and pulsed with pleasure. His cock was very hard, and he shifted to get off it. 

Artemus cradled Jim's balls. "These are too big for your own good."

Jim nodded. They did get him into trouble every now and again. He wasn't going to last through an hour of this.

"I was going to work you with my fingers, but I've changed my mind. I'm going to stretch you with my cock."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Artemus pulled Jim's head back by the hair. "Say, please."

Jim gasped. "Please, don't!"

"Close enough." Artemus slipped his fingers out and nudged his cock inside. Jim felt his body give and stretch. He clenched his jaw. He wouldn't make a sound. Artemus pulled completely out. And went back for more. Jim felt his eyes roll off the bed. Again. The bastard was doing it again, and again. He kept his cock out. "Tell me you want it."

"You fucker!" Jim reached back to do something. Shock at the cool kiss of handcuffs pounded through his brain. He struggled. His other arm was captured and cuffed. Artemus pulled him up to his knees. He balanced on his face. It wasn't very comfortable.

"I think some more persuasion is called for." Artemus edged a little deeper each time he went in Jim's ass, but he always pulled out and waited for a moment that lasted forever.

Jim began to pant. He forgot his arms. His ass burned with longing. "I want it."

"I thought you did." Artemus slammed his cock deep and held it there, flexing. "Can't say you didn’t like it now."

Jim cursed himself. He'd been an arrogant ass. "No, but I may knock you down for teasing me!"

Artemus laughed and fucked him. Hard. Harder. Jim took it all and orgasmed on the sheet, his ass clenching around Artemus' big cock. The orgasm shook him, made him cry out, and forced him to understand that he loved this. It was upsetting, but true. Artemus slowed down and pulled away. Jim moaned.

"Turn over."

Jim didn't move. What? He found himself flipped over, his cuffed hands under his ass. Artemus put Jim's legs on his shoulders and surged. Jim couldn't believe it. "Not this way!"

Artemus went very deep and kissed him. Jim's mouth was as full as his ass. He groaned and sucked. They moved slowly until Artemus broke the kiss to suck Jim's nipples. Jim thrashed and wiggled. His ass smoldered, but soon caught fire again. Artemus braced himself on his arms and pounded Jim into the mattress.

"You're mine," Artemus whispered. "Especially this ass."

Jim clenched his hands in the sheet and struggled. He managed to get the cock deeper. His body shook. So full. He groaned, "Yes." His come splattered up his chest. His cock pulsed and emptied. Artemus swiped some up and pressed his finger in Jim's mouth. Jim was too exhausted to argue. He sucked it clean.

"I'm going to finish. Don't worry." Artemus pushed Jim back on his shoulders, rammed deep, and stopped. Jim could feel the big cock coming inside him. He shut his eyes and clenched his muscles. "James, you are so good."

Jim was tired. He didn't want to talk. Artemus let him down and left him. Jim sprawled on the bed, arms cuffed, and tried to remember how to breathe. Artemus better come back. Jim had a picklock somewhere, but he'd find it in a minute. His ass ached. He groaned softly.

"What a lovely picture." Artemus had a wet towel. He slapped it down and cleaned Jim off, all of him.

Jim had managed not to flinch at the cold. It did wake him up. "Cuffs?"

"You mind if I leave them on? You're much easier to handle this way." Artemus grinned, and that grin said 'I loved fucking your ass.'

Jim's temper flared. He wasn't going to put up with this from a no-good thief. "One more chance."

Artemus laughed. Jim waited one more second before kicking Artemus in the chest. He moved around and slammed down on top of him, putting his knee in Artemus' neck.

"Wait!" Artemus squeaked.

"One bounce and you're dead." Jim used the voice that scared people. "I kill people for a living. Now, would you like to remove these cuffs and apologize, or shall I find the lock pick and kick your ass?"

"Well," Artemus wheezed, "when you put it that way!"

Jim moved off the bed and waited. Artemus got the key and the cuffs hit the floor. Jim spun around. "Say it."

"Sorry." Artemus picked up the cuffs. He flushed.

"Get out." Jim pointed at the door. "We're even, now go sleep elsewhere."

Artemus nodded and backed out the door. Jim slammed it and went to bed. He'd been a damn fool to allow that.

*******

Artemus rubbed his chest and neck. That had hurt! He gave the door one last look before going to the parlor. His hand shook a little as he poured a whiskey. It had been a damn fool thing to say. West, sprawled in their come, had made him giddy. He was a beautiful man, absolutely beautiful. Artemus took a big drink. He'd remember this night for years. Moving slowly, he went to the closet and got out his cot. He found a blanket, finished his whiskey, and curled up. Sleeping was easy.

*******

Jim didn't want to get up; even the smell of coffee was no inducement. Artemus would give him a big grin and spend the day gloating. The sex had been great, but did they have to talk about it? Jim hoped not. He pulled himself up and went to the lavatory. His ass was tender, no surprise. Artemus had a big cock. Jim dressed casually and went to feed his horse. Coffee and Artemus could wait.

About the time Jim was trying to think of things to do, Artemus appeared in the doorway, "Breakfast is ready."

Jim put his hands on his hips. "So?"

Artemus stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Come and eat."

"I don't think so." Jim was starving, but he'd be damned if he'd be in debt to this man again. "I'll make myself some toast later."

"I scrambled eggs." Artemus managed to somehow look a little shy. "James, don't be difficult. Let's eat."

Jim followed Artemus through the cars but took a detour at the lavatory to wash up. When he was clean, he went to the galley. "If you're going to work, I'm going to pay you."

"That had to be a week's wage. It's only been four days. I owe you." Artemus handed Jim a plate. "Why is the pay so low?"

Jim filled his plate to put off answering, grabbed a fork, a mug of coffee, and went to sit down. Artemus was right behind him. Jim took a bite. It was good. "I receive money for a secretary, food, clothes, horse, and miscellaneous train expenses. That's all."

"What about your own salary?"

Jim ate. He didn't even bother to shrug.

"You don't get paid?" Artemus' voice was shocked.

Jim looked up and smiled. "Depends on how you look at it."

"Well, from over here it sounds like you risk your life for damn little." Artemus snorted. "Forget me; _you_ should be jumping train."

"I'm a captain in the cavalry. I can't quit. I have my duty to my country. I've saved a little over the years. I'm not poor. I travel in style. I have nice clothes and plenty to eat. Most people in this country can't say the same. Hell, you pawned your gun for food." Jim realized he'd said far too much. He filled his mouth with eggs and waited for Artemus to laugh his head off.

"Who owns you?"

Jim looked up. For a moment, he was insulted, but the expression on Artemus' face made him understand. "President Grant. I swore an oath to him. He sends me, and I go. Simple."

"You've given your complete loyalty to him." Artemus sipped his coffee.

Jim waited for the rest of the sentence, where Artemus called him a damn fool, but Artemus was through talking. The rest of the meal passed in silence. Jim took his plate to the kitchen and started some water to boil. He'd wash this time. Leaning against the cabinet, he knew Artemus didn't understand. No one ever did. They all laughed and called him a fool, and maybe they were right.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Year and a half." Jim watched the pot. He might have to add wood. "Not too long."

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Artemus added wood to the stove. "I'll wash. You dry."

Jim shrugged. He didn't care one way or the other. "What are your plans in Chicago?"

"Little of this, little of that."

"If you end up in jail, have them contact me. I'll bail you out." Jim picked up the last piece of toast and ate it. The water boiled. Artemus took care of the washing. Jim dried and stacked. They didn't talk. When the chore was finished, Jim went to feed the pigeons. He also took the time to pull out his boots, sitting on the floor and making sure that they were ready.

"What are you doing?" Artemus sat down very close.

Jim breathed in the unique smell of Artemus and yanked off a heel. "See?"

"Interesting." Artemus took the heel, looking it over before pushing it back on. "And they stay?"

"Usually. Sometimes they get loose, and I have to buy a new pair of boots. I have a cobbler friend in San Francisco." Jim examined each pair. Careless could get a man killed. "They've saved my ass a few times."

"I can see where it would." Artemus smiled. "What other secrets do you have?"

Jim arranged the boots and stood up. "All of my suits have a hidden pocket or two." He showed Artemus a pocket that held a knife. "Knives, lock picks, and derringers: whatever I need."

Artemus turned and opened a drawer. "And what's this?"

Jim smiled and took off his shirt, strapping it to his arm. He put his shirt back on and released the mechanism. It slid the derringer smoothly into his hand.

"An extra gun?" Artemus' brown eyes were sparkling. He waited until Jim had removed it before examining it. "This was a good idea."

"I've had a few." Jim sighed. "You weren't one of them."

"Any more secrets?"

Jim laughed. "I have a wire in my hat, a knife on the stirrup of my saddle, and extra bullets in my belt buckle."

Artemus stowed the derringer away. "Here I thought you were just another asshole lawman."

"You were right." Jim left the closet. He poured himself another cup of coffee and went to the desk.

Artemus did the same and claimed a sofa.

"Do you have to follow me around?" Jim rubbed a hand through his hair. He wanted to sit close to his ex-secretary and kiss him.

"Small train. Listen, what are you going to do when we get to Chicago?"

"In regard to what exactly?" Jim wasn't going to lay out his plan. Who knew what Artemus would do with the information?

"The train."

"Hope for the best." Jim shrugged. "I'll probably stay in a hotel. That way if I find trouble, the train is safe."

"That's a good idea." Artemus sipped his coffee and crossed his legs. "They'll reimburse you for that, right?"

Jim laughed and nearly spilt his coffee. He put it down carefully and laughed some more. Artemus blushed. It made Jim laugh harder.

"Alright. I get it. Stop laughing." Artemus smiled. "They should, you know."

Jim took a deep breath and stopped. That had been funny. Artemus was so naïve. "Have you ever worked for the government?"

"No."

"Money is tight." Jim grinned. "Tighter than your ass. I'm lucky I get the money I do, and there are times I don't."

Artemus looked away. "So, what do you do then?"

"Park the train in Washington and use my horse, cheaper that way." Jim drank some coffee. "There's always plenty of work around there for a man of my talents."

"You ever take side jobs?"

"No." Jim shook his head. "But President Grant has asked me to help out one of his friends a time or two."

"Did it pay well?"

Jim controlled himself. "You are a very funny man."

Artemus stood up and went to the brandy, pouring a dollop into his coffee. "I had this whole picture of you built up in my mind. And I don't think any of it is true."

"I never should have tried to bind you to my service. I was a fool."

"Yes. And the pay stinks. I'd never agree to that."

"Of course not. You're not a fool." Jim nodded. "I'll hire some young man in Chicago and be grateful for the two months work I get out of him."

"Think he'll suck your cock?"

"Probably better than you did." Jim lifted his finger in the air and brought it down to his lips. "The idea is to swallow."

Artemus groaned very softly. "No one does that."

Jim considered it from all sides. What could it hurt? "Come here, and I'll teach you better."

"Why?"

"Fine. Forget it." Jim picked up his pencil.

Artemus was suddenly right there, standing by the desk chair. He unbuttoned and pulled his cock out. "No. I want to learn."

"I bet you do." Jim shook his head. He waited until Artemus' cock was hard before putting his lips on it. Doing this was usually reserved for the few long-time lovers that he had, but this once with Artemus wouldn't kill him. Artemus gasped. He reached, but Jim blocked. "Don't touch my head."

"Okay." Artemus put his hands behind his back.

Jim slid the chair closer and gripped Artemus by the ass. "You have to relax your throat."

Artemus said nothing, but his eyes glittered. Jim went slow enough to make Artemus groan, and he did, so many times. With a final tug, Jim throated him. Artemus gasped. "My God!"

Jim couldn't smile, but he wanted to. He worked it up and down several times before swallowing. Artemus put a hand on the desk and spent. Jim swallowed it all. He eased away and gave a final tease of lick on Artemus' slit. Artemus sagged right down to his knees. Jim took advantage and kissed him a few times, sharing the taste. Artemus shut his eyes and quivered.

"I think you get it now."

"Lord, do I ever." Artemus buttoned his trousers. He staggered back to his coffee and sat down hard. "Compared to you, I’m awful."

"To say you weren't very enthusiastic would be an understatement." Jim drank some coffee.

Artemus shook his head, brushed his hair with his hand, and leaned back. "You could make a fortune doing that."

Jim had never been called a whore so nicely. He opened the bottom drawer of the desk, found a cigar, and went outside to smoke it. It was another beautiful day, and he couldn't ride his horse, or do anything but sit on this train. It was a damn shame. Artemus was luckier than he knew. Jim puffed his cigar. He'd chosen this. It was his life, and he didn't regret it. Perhaps, instead of a secretary, he'd see if Colonel Fairchild had someone to partner with him. It was unlikely. The Secret Service didn't use partners, but it was possible they'd make an exception in his case. He sighed. Not likely, at all, but he'd ask.

********

Artemus tried to collect his scattered brains. He had the nasty feeling that he'd insulted West. The man was touchy. Hopefully, there'd be no more fists or feet. Jim was dangerous. Artemus made a pledge to watch his mouth. His chest still hurt from the kick he’d earned. He finished his coffee and watched Jim through the door window. West was something that Artemus had rarely seen - a patriot. It was unsettling.

Chicago would provide plenty of opportunities for Artemus to make a dollar, and he would. West could go get himself killed for pocket change if he wanted. Artemus would look out for himself. It was what he was best at doing.

********

Chicago was dark when the Wanderer pulled into a small siding well off the main line and a good distance from the station. Jim had been considering going to bed, but he didn't know what to do about Artemus. This solved the problem neatly. "You packed?"

Artemus nodded. Jim buckled on his gun and went to saddle his horse. That done, he dropped the ramp. Artemus stepped through the door. "What now?"

"I'll go hire you a hack." Jim took his stallion down and leapt into the saddle. The horse reared straight up, came down hard, and took off. Jim let him run for a moment before slowing him. They found a hack by the train station, and Jim paid him. The stallion raced back to the train. The hack would be along. Artemus had retrieved his trunk. He was ready. Jim noticed the bare hip. "Get your gun!"

Artemus shrugged. Jim dismounted and tied his horse. They'd go for a long ride in a moment. "We're not arguing about this. Go get the gun. This is a dangerous town."

"I may pawn it."

"No, you'll wear it!" Jim pointed.

Artemus sighed and went towards the back. Jim took Artemus' trunk to the cab and tossed it on top. The driver looked at him. "One minute."

Artemus came down the ramp. "You take care, Jim."

"You too, Artemus." They shook hands. "No hard feelings?"

"No. I got over it." Artemus smiled. "Don't get killed."

"I won't." Jim raised the ramp, mounted his horse, and let him run. The trail along the rail was easy to follow, even in the dark. Only when his horse was blowing did Jim turn him for home. They trotted and walked back. Jim had plenty of time to think. He was going to miss Artemus. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies, and some company was better than none. Jim put his horse away and went to bed. He'd be up very early and get to work.

********

Artemus found a cheap room that rented by the week and settled in, hiding his violin. He'd take no chances on that being stolen. His bed was cold. He glanced about and suddenly missed the train. It was always warm. It was luxurious compared to this slice of poverty. Of course, he didn't have to worry about West hitting him, or sucking his cock. Artemus slumped down on the tiny bed. He wasn’t sure he’d done the right thing. Freedom was a good way to starve, and the pigeons had been happy.

********

By the end of the second day, Jim was convinced that the mayor, Diamond Daley, as he liked to be called, was in this up to his slimy neck, but that led to an entire set of new problems. Confronting Daley would only lead to a bullet and a visit to the lake. Jim sighed and drank his whiskey at a two-bit saloon. He glanced when the door opened.

"Hey, Jim."

Jim didn't look or answer. He took his whiskey to a table to finish it. He couldn’t believe Artemus would be stupid enough to follow him, so this had to be coincidence. Jim drank it quickly and left, mounting his horse. It was time to earn his lifestyle. The paper they were using wasn't government issue. It was thinner. The ink was good, and the plates were probably stolen. Their biggest problem was the paper. It had taken all day, but he'd tracked the paper to where they were making it. Paper was nothing but wood and water, so they were down by the lake. He had watched and followed.

It was dark when he arrived at the paper plant. The place was deserted. He scouted around it and saw no one. Quickly, he lit a stick of dynamite and tossed it at the front door. The place was a big pile of kindling. His horse galloped, but the blast was still terrific, even from a distance. Flames shot into the sky. Jim headed for home. Tomorrow, he'd go see the mayor and start running.

********

Artemus only bought one whiskey. He'd made some money today, but he hadn't picked a single pocket. Artemus was curious as to what Jim was doing about the counterfeiters but he hadn’t even been willing to look at him. Maybe later this week, Artemus could pay a visit to the train. West might want company.

********

"President Grant is aware of your activities. I recommend you bring them to a close," Jim said softly. There was no need to shout. His leather chair was plush and comfortable, the whiskey excellent, and the cigars Cuban.

"How do I know this is true?"

"Lying isn't something I do well." Jim smiled. "You had a minor setback yesterday at your paper plant. Take my advice; get out of the business before the cavalry takes a hand in removing you from office."

Diamond Daley grinned. The diamond in his front tooth glittered. "I don't believe you."

"Okay. I warned you." Jim stood up. "I'll inform President Grant of your decision."

"Go right ahead, you stupid shit!"

Jim nodded, left his whiskey and cigar, and headed out the door. Diamond was still cursing when the door shut. Jim left by the back way and checked several times to make sure he wasn't being followed. No one, not yet. He got his horse from the stable and went in the opposite direction of the train. There was no need to send a telegram, he'd sent one this morning from the train. He already had his answer. If the mayor wouldn't cooperate, Jim was to neutralize him, by whatever means it took.

The Chicago Daily Tribune was happy to speak to him at length. Jim turned all his notes over to a sharp-eyed reporter who was practically panting to get the information. This was a start. His next stop was the First National Bank of Chicago. He spent two hours with the bank president, teaching him about counterfeit money. That man needed a whiskey or two when it was all over. Jim was reassured that the financial underpinnings of the city wouldn't collapse. Chicago was a mess since the Great Fire, and they needed a new mayor. The rest of the day was spent in one bank or another. Jim was leaving nothing to chance. He quit at the end of business hours. He'd had nothing to eat and was feeling it. Stretching back in the saddle, he pushed his horse towards a hotel on the outskirts of town. It was a cheap one.

Jim chewed some food from his saddlebag before going to the lavatory down the hall. Someone was in there, and he waited his turn.

"Jim?"

"You done?" Jim didn't care. He didn't. Artemus stepped aside, and Jim cleaned up. He should just leave this hellhole, but he wasn't taking any chances with his train. When he finished, he went right to his room. He ignored the quiet knock, going to stand at the window. No one seemed to be out there, but they'd come, they always did. When the tumblers on the lock turned, he drew his gun and waited.

"Don't shoot." Artemus raised his hands.

"I should." Jim holstered his gun. "You are being a fool, Artemus Gordon. Do I have to watch you die as well?"

"You're being dramatic." Artemus sat on the small bed. "Are you catching the bad guys?"

"I'm working at it." Jim pulled the curtains shut and went to lock the door. "Don't go near the train."

"Okay. I won't." Artemus shrugged and smiled.

Jim stared at him. Why was he here? "You should leave. Now, before they come."

"Who?"

"It's always somebody. I wasn't quiet today." Jim smiled. "It was fun though. Diamond Daley is probably pulling his hair and shrieking."

"You're taking on Diamond Daley?" Artemus went white and stood up fast. "You're a fucking idiot!"

"Orders are orders." Jim pointed at the door. "Ready to leave?"

Artemus glanced at the door. He swallowed. "I wanted to talk, that's all."

Jim went over to him and touched him on the lips. "Talk. Right."

Artemus groaned. "We could talk, but we don't have to."

"You're shameless. I like it." Jim wrapped his hand around Artemus' neck. "Get lost."

"I'm not coming back."

"Good choice." Jim pulled him close. "Forget you ever knew me. Pray you don't see me again. Hope that when they come for me, a bullet doesn't hit you." He opened the door and shoved Artemus out. "Thief."

"Jackass," Artemus said. Jim heard it clearly through the door. He locked it and leaned against it. He'd leave right now. He used the window, sliding down the drainage pipe. His horse was in the small stable. Jim saddled him fast, and they were out on the street.

"There he is!"

Jim killed one of them before the echo had died away. The other three got off a couple of shots, but were busy ducking for cover. Jim let his horse bolt away. He used the alleys to get a good lead. Staying alive until dawn was never easy.

********

Artemus heard the gunfire and ran to the window that looked out on the street. West was firing. A man was down. The others were shooting at him. Shit! West had been right. Where would he go now? Artemus went and poured himself a glass of rotgut. West needed help. West needed a partner. President Grant was going to get West killed.

"Jackass." Artemus would not get involved. He wasn't a patriot. He was nothing but a man. The whiskey leveled dropped, and dawn arrived. He was still sitting there.

*******

Jim slept with his horse. He'd done it before. A small stable on the other side of town offered him refuge. He brushed his clothes off and yawned. Today would be the last day of this assignment. After feeding and caring for his horse, he went to find a café and a newspaper. Breakfast was good, but surprisingly not as good as the ones Artemus made. Jim read the front page twice. Diamond Daley was on the run.

"No bills today, only coins," the waitress said. She smiled. "Sorry."

Jim dug out the coins and handed them to her. "No problem." He left whistling. The mayor's office was chaos, but Daley made time for Jim.

"What the hell have you done?"

"I told the truth." Jim refused the whiskey. It was too early. "Resign. Start over, somewhere else."

"You're dead. I may go down, but you're dead!" Diamond Daley was raving.

Jim sighed. "President Grant won't like it all." He shut the door quietly behind him. His horse was waiting. Jim stayed on the move all day, and by the end of it, Diamond Daley was on the ropes. The citizens were calling for blood. Jim headed back to the hotel. They wouldn't expect him to go there. He opened the door to his tiny room, and everything went black.

********

Artemus stepped out into the hallway. He was getting out of here. He'd head to the train. West needed help. He'd bitten off more than he could chew. It'd be dark soon. Artemus would sneak.

"What the hell?"

"His wife sent me after him. He's drunk again." The burly fellow laughed at his own joke. Artemus weakly joined him and nodded. West was unconscious, his gun gone, hanging down the back of this thug. Artemus went inside his room. West was as good as dead. Artemus had two choices: loot the train or save West. He rubbed his face. Damn it!

********

Jim was awake, but he was careful not to open his eyes.

"Tie him to the stake. He'll wake up when I give him the lash."

Jim played possum until he was in position. They'd tied his hands in front. It was a mistake. He fought hard, punching and kicking. Two of them went down; he spun to face the other three. A rifle cocked.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!"

Jim paused. It was Diamond Daley himself. Jim raised his hands. "Alright. I give." This fight wasn't over, but he had no desire to be shot.

Daley laughed. Jim took a fist to his back. He fell, gasping for air. They tied him up tight with his hands stretched over his head. Daley circled around him. "No one's going to miss you."

"President Grant is." Jim's head snapped over from the blow.

"No one!" Daley was hysterical.

Jim leaned his head back. "You don't want to add murder to this. Let me go. I'll forget it happened."

Daley struck Jim across the chest with his riding crop. And again. Jim made sure no sound escaped. He forced his mouth to smile. Daley tried to knee Jim in the balls, but he twisted his hips at the last second before snapping his leg out. Diamond Daley ate dirt. His men helped him up. Jim went with the pain. The riding crop struck him again.

"Well, well, what's goin on here?"

Everyone stopped and looked, even Jim. Some old codger had wandered into the wrong place. Jim shut his eyes. They'd kill him fast.

"Get out of here, old man!"

"Sure, sure, sure. But, can you spare me a quarter? I ain't seen nothing."

Jim opened his eyes. Was the old man crazy? He was hobbling closer, cackling, and laughing. Jim glanced down. He recognized those boots. They'd been by his bed. Jim shut his eyes again. Dread and horror filled his brain.

"Get the old man a dollar," Daley said. "No coins."

The old man was very close. He poked Jim with his cane. "No bills. They're all faked!"

"That's it."

Jim reluctantly opened his eyes. He'd watch them kill Artemus. Daley drew his gun. Artemus pulled a sword from his cane and knocked the gun away, moving to free Jim in the next moment. Jim fell down, cursed, and struggled up. They fought back to back until there was no one left to fight. Daley ran off into the night, cursing. The others would stay down.

"Artemus, you are a brave man." Jim squeezed Artemus' shoulder. "And you have a fine right cross."

"Yeah." Artemus sagged to his knees. "Let's go find some whiskey. And you might want to find a shirt."

"And an ice bag or two." Jim put a hand on Artemus' shoulder. "Thanks."

"You owe me." Artemus grinned. "And I'll collect."

"I'm sure you will." Jim didn't much care. He was alive. They staggered back towards the street together.

********

Artemus began to breathe more evenly. He'd done it. He wasn't sure why. Looting the train had been the better idea. He watched West put his shirt back on. "Those welts are nasty."

"Hurt too." West buttoned his shirt, but didn't tuck it. "You stay at the hotel. I'll meet you there later."

Artemus blinked. West was all business. He'd finish the job: beaten, bloody, and broken. He _was_ a patriot. Artemus got them a hack that deposited them at the hotel. "Where ya going?"

"Work." West walked away fast.

Artemus dawdled in the street. What was going on? West trotted past him on that black stallion. His balls had to aching, but he was going. Artemus watched him go before going upstairs to take off his disguise. He had some thinking to do.

********

Jim knew events were moving too fast. There was a mob at the mayor's office, with torches. That building would be gone soon. He managed to find the sheriff and dismounted.

"Do you have a warrant for his arrest?"

"Who the hell are you?" The sheriff was tall. He glared at Jim.

"Jim West, Secret Service." Jim flashed his badge. The instant respect was also welcome.

"I've got a warrant. I need to find him! Before this mob does!" The sheriff pulled Jim away slightly. "Have any ideas?"

"Yes. Bring your men." Jim took them to the abandoned building where he'd been beaten. "He went off that way."

"Fan out, men!" The sheriff and Jim stayed close, working their way through the city. Everyone knew Diamond Daley, and it worked in their favor. They tracked him through the night. Jim refused to quit. He shoved aside his pains and exhaustion. The sun came up, and they were nearing the rail yards. The sheriff reined in. "I guess we lost him."

"No. He's here, hiding on a train." Jim knew it. It's what he'd do. "Let's check them all."

The sheriff nodded and gave the orders. Jim trotted his horse all the way around the trains, looking for a good escape route. Daley would bolt once he knew he'd been found out. Jim halted his horse and waited at the head of trail that lead towards Wisconsin. Daley would be along. Jim blended into the shadows and forced his horse to quiet. The sheriff's men were loud, and soon the rail employees were helping out, yelling back and forth. Daley had to be the most hated man in Chicago today. Jim breathed and waited. The sun tracked a little higher.

Diamond Daley wasn't glamorous anymore. He was hunted, and he ran straight down the trail, heading for Jim. Jim dismounted and put his hands on his hips. "You're under arrest."

"Get out of the way!" Daley barreled at him. "You fucker!"

Jim smiled and hit him more times than necessary before sitting on him. Daley was down and out. It was satisfying. Jim pulled his derringer from his boots, assembled it, and fired once in the air.

"Over here!"

The sheriff was all smiles, and Jim remounted his horse. "Don't let them lynch him."

"He'll get a fair trail, and a fair hanging!" The sheriff shook Jim's hand. "Good working with you, West."

"And you, Sheriff." Jim didn't watch them drag the ex-mayor away. His job was done. "I'm going to get cleaned up. If you need anything, I'll be around for a couple days."

"Go see a doctor." The sheriff adjusted his hat. "Your shirt is beginning to turn red."

Jim sighed and looked down. One of his welts had decided to bleed. "Thanks." He pointed his horse at the Wanderer. It was time for a bath. His horse agreed, and they went home. He looked after his horse first, before going down the hallway. Coffee? He went as far as the galley.

"Excuse me, you don't work here."

"James my boy, little you know." Artemus grinned. "There's a hot bath waiting for you."

"I think I love you." Jim instantly looked away and blushed. He didn't mean it. Stripping off his filthy clothes, he slid into the tub of absolute heaven. He leaned back and relaxed. He was home.

*******

Artemus snapped his jaw shut. West was joking. He didn't care at all, except for himself. No, no, that wasn't true. West was devoted to his country and the people. Well, Artemus was one of those people; maybe West could like him. Artemus poured Jim a mug of coffee, but detoured to feed the pigeons. They were happy with the grain, cooing at him. Maybe freedom was over-rated.

*********

Jim took the coffee. "Thanks. I don't deserve your consideration."

"That's true." Artemus smiled and leaned against the wall of the lavatory. "How'd it turn out?"

"We caught Daley not far from here." Jim sipped, and it tasted so good. "He'll hang."

"Sooner or later." Artemus shook his head and pointed at Jim. "You're bleeding."

"Looks that way." Jim ignored it. It'd heal. He handed his coffee to Artemus and dunked completely under the water. Washing quickly, he rinsed his hair and took the coffee back. "I'll see you get paid."

"Jim, I made more money in these last three days than a month's worth of your wages. Forget it. It's not why I did it."

Jim laughed. "Made or stole?"

"You wound me." Artemus laughed. "I brought your gun and hat with me."

"Thanks." Jim soaked and drank his coffee. Artemus merely watched. It should have made Jim nervous, but it didn't. "Pick any pockets?"

"I never, ever, pick pockets anymore. I got lucky with you. The next guy may be ruthless." Artemus' brown eyes twinkled. "More ruthless."

"Good idea. I'm a pushover." Jim laughed, pulled the plug, and handed Artemus the empty mug. "I'm getting out."

Artemus handed him a towel. "Have any medicine to put on those?"

"Touch me, and I'll scream." Jim toweled off carefully. He was a mite sore. “He tried to kick my balls off.”

"They're still too big for you." Artemus hung up the towel. "Go sleep. I'll keep watch."

Jim stepped very close to Artemus. They could have kissed but didn't. Their eyes met. "Why?"

"You need me. I find it a rare compliment."

"I have nothing to offer you." Jim knew it was true.

"You'd be surprised." Artemus kissed him. "Go lie down. I'll wake you if anyone comes by shooting."

"Good idea." Jim took his battered body to bed. He'd convince Artemus to save himself later. Sleep crashed in on him.

********

Artemus puttered around the train, cleaning, and picking up. He looked over West's clothes, no, his name was Jim, and tried to decide if they could be salvaged. The trousers, yes, the shirt, no, it was ruined. Where was Jim's blue coat? Lost somewhere. Artemus sighed. Jim was going to be very hard on clothes. When he ran out of little jobs to do, he went to check the big, black horse. The horse was sleeping too. Artemus took his violin to the parlor. He'd practice and then read before starting dinner. Jim would be hungry when he woke up.

********

Jim woke up with a start and was glad to find himself in his own bed. His stomach grumbled. Moving slowly, he went to dress. He could smell dinner. It smelled good, but he'd eat anything.

"Hey, Artie."

"Hey, Jim. Sleep good?"

"Like a log." Jim stretched and sat down hard on a sofa. He glanced out the window. It was dark. "No visitors?"

"Nope, but you did get a telegram." Artemus went to the desk and retrieved it, dropping it in Jim's lap on his way to the galley.

Jim picked it up. _Good work stop Head to Denver stop Problems at Mint stop More to follow stop_ Well, that was clear as mud. He raised his voice slightly. "Did you send a received message?"

"Yes." Artemus brought Jim a plate of food. "Eat. You're too thin."

Jim took it and stared. "Are you my mother?"

"You had a Jewish mother too?" Artemus returned with his own plate and sat down at the desk. "I need to go to town later."

Jim nodded. He didn't ask why or if Artemus would return. Artemus had done enough. He should find a better life. Jim ate his dinner. It was good. Of course, he'd have eaten anything, but it was good. He'd meet one more time with the sheriff and find out the best time to leave from his engineer. "Thanks for dinner."

"Did you eat at all yesterday?"

"Had some jerky," Jim mumbled around a mouthful of biscuit. He swallowed. "When I work, I work. I eat and sleep later."

Artemus shook his head. "You'd get more work done if you'd take the time to eat."

"I’ll inform the criminals, Mother Gordon." Jim snorted at the idea. "I'll give you a ride to town."

"I'm not riding that horse." Artemus shook his head. "I'll walk. I'm used to it."

Jim shrugged. He finished his plate and poured two whiskeys, downing his quickly. "I feel like I might live."

"Tell me: was this job better or worse?"

"About average. Usually I don't require a helping hand. Daley had me there for a minute," Jim said. He poured another one. "Thanks again. Since you won't take money, grab a rifle."

Artemus laughed. "I'll do that."

Jim nodded. It was only fair. "I'll saddle my horse. Don't worry about the dishes. I'll do them when I get back."

Artemus sipped his whiskey and waved his hand. Jim went up front. He'd finish this job and be on his way to Denver.

*******

Artemus did the dishes. He had plenty of time. Putting on the hairpieces took the longest, but he was satisfied with the look of it. He walked to the theatre and went in the back door.

"Gordon! We'd about given up on you!"

"You said the second show. There's time." Artemus smiled. He loved this life.

"Get changed. Get moving! Go! Go!"

Artemus laughed indulgently at the stage manager. "I'm going."

********

"Looks good." The sheriff nodded in satisfaction. "Your written testimony will help this case."

"Can't hurt." Jim drank the awful whiskey the sheriff had handed him. "You need anything else?"

"Nope." The sheriff stood up and shook Jim's hand. "Think Lt. Governor Hayden was in on it?"

"Not from what my sources said. Give him a chance." Jim slid on his hat. "He took charge of that mob. He may do a fine job."

"That's what I'm thinking." The sheriff opened the door. Jim mounted his horse and started for home. He passed through the theatre district on his way. A show would be nice, but there simply wasn't time.

There was a crowd outside _The Taming of the Shrew _-standing room only. Jim pushed his horse past, but stopped at the billboard. He blinked and read it again. **One Night Only - Artemus Gordon as Petruchio!**__

__Jim dismounted, tied his horse, and shoved his way through the crowd. There weren't any more tickets, but he flashed his badge and went on inside. He stayed at the very back. The show was just starting. He laughed along with the crowd. It was a good show, and Artemus was excellent in that role. At intermission, Jim snagged a seat near the front and kept it by intimidation._ _

__When the curtain closed, Jim remained in his seat until the crowd cleared. He'd never seen a better performance of this particular Shakespeare play, and it was one of his favorites. Artemus had shone. Jim shoved the guilt back down and hunted up the stage manager. "Tell Artemus Gordon that there's an admirer here to see him."_ _

__The stage manager looked him up and down, whistled softly, and asked, "Will you admire me too?"_ _

__Jim crossed his arms. "Move." The stage manager bustled away, laughing. Jim waited at center stage._ _

__"Look. I don't have time--. James."_ _

__"That's me." Jim turned to stage left and smiled. "Your performance was excellent, even I believed you enjoyed taming that shrew."_ _

__"My work is done." Artemus took a bow with a flourish. "Are we ready to leave?"_ _

__Jim shook his head. "You're not coming with me."_ _

__"You hired me."_ _

__"And I fired you." Jim gestured at the stage. "You're good at this! This! You have no business taking care of my problems and me. I'll find someone else."_ _

__Artemus moved to him. "No, you won't. You said it yourself. The job is too much for most men, mainly because you're a jackass, but that's beside the point. I'm going. I want to travel."_ _

__"You belong here."_ _

__"One night only." Artemus smiled. "I'll do this again, probably in Denver. You'll give me the night off, right?"_ _

__Jim rubbed his hand through his hair. He was losing this argument._ _

__"This is so romantic!"_ _

__Jim turned and spotted the stage manager in the curtains whispering to 'Kate.' She answered, "Just like a show!"_ _

__Artemus grinned. Jim took another step. "No."_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__Jim pulled him by the lapels. "No!"_ _

__Artemus kissed him. "Yes. Give up. I win."_ _

__Jim shoved him away. "You'll die."_ _

__"Not likely." Artemus came right back for more. "I'm just as tough as you are and smarter."_ _

__"I mistreated you. You should hate me."_ _

__"I do, but I'm going anyway. There's more to you than meets the eye. We'll have time to get to know each other." Artemus looked at the floor. "No more bullying."_ _

__"I'm not a bully, forceful occasionally, but I'm usually right." Jim used his hand to tilt Artemus' head up. "It was all an act."_ _

__"Of course." Artemus grinned. "I had to lull you, so I could escape. Simple."_ _

__"I figured as much." Jim sighed. "I give up. Come along, but no whining and complaining."_ _

__"Don't take the fun out of this." Artemus grabbed him and kissed him._ _

__"I may swoon," the stage manager said._ _

__"Artie, not in public for chrissake!" Jim forced him away. "Get your stuff."_ _

__Artemus strode off backstage. Jim sat down on the chair from Petruchio's hut. He sighed._ _

__"Never argue with an actor," the stage manager said. He flounced away._ _

__'Kate' hurried after him. "They're adorable!"_ _

__Jim growled softly. He'd lost and won, and he smiled._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus packed his hairpieces carefully in a hatbox and put on his coat. He'd won an argument with Jim. It felt damn good. Might not ever happen again. He collected his percentage of the door before going back to the stage. "Ready?"_ _

__"Yeah." Jim stood up. "I'll buy you a horse."_ _

__"You don't have any money. I'll buy my own horse." Artemus flashed his wallet._ _

__Jim took it and began to laugh. "These are all fakes."_ _

__Artemus grabbed it back. "No!"_ _

__"Yep. They'll make good starter paper for the stove." Jim laughed some more. He got in the saddle and pulled Artemus up behind him. "It's only money!"_ _

__********_ _

__"I thought we agreed that this was my bed." Jim scooted over and made room._ _

__"We did, but you don't pay me enough to sleep on that cot!" Artemus curled around him. "Teach me how to suck cock?"_ _

__"No." Jim smothered a laugh. "Don't kiss me in public."_ _

__"How about only at a show? No one notices that sort of thing there." Artemus kissed Jim's shoulder. "Kate wants to meet you."_ _

__"She was pretty. I may do it when we get back to town." Jim shut his eyes. He was dead dog tired._ _

__"He is pretty."_ _

__Jim's eyes snapped open. "I'm starting to like actors. Think he can suck cock?"_ _

__Artemus laughed and bit Jim's ear. Jim went to sleep._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus woke up early the next morning. The train jarred him awake. He'd get used to it, eventually. Jim was still asleep, and his body was a fascinating array of colors and lines. It must hurt. Artemus breathed deeply and stretched. He was tired. Maybe he'd sleep late. He snuggled under the covers and smiled. This was the life._ _

__********_ _

__Jim couldn't move. He tried, but his chest wouldn't cooperate. He groaned and gingerly touched the worst of the welts._ _

__"Leave those alone."_ _

__"Are you still here? I thought you'd be long gone." Jim moved his hand down lower. At least his balls weren't aching. "Good thing it's a couple of days to Denver. I'm going to need them."_ _

__"Now I know why you need a cook. You can't hobble to the galley after an assignment."_ _

__"Not true." Jim sat up and bit his lip. "Shit!"_ _

__Artemus put a hand on Jim's cock. "Let me take your mind off your pain."_ _

__"Later." Jim quivered. He hurt. "How about some coffee?"_ _

__"Do this. Do that." Artemus stretched and got off the bed. "Jackass."_ _

__"Thanks." Jim waved him away. He moved at his own slow pace. His shirt looked painful, so he didn't bother. Trousers were enough. Dressed, finally, he went to feed his horse. Brushing his horse stretched his muscles and while it hurt, he began to loosen up and feel better. He'd heal fast. He always did. When his horse was happy, he went to the parlor and poured himself a medicinal whiskey._ _

__"You're moving."_ _

__"Reluctantly." Jim smiled. "I still think you should leave."_ _

__"Love you too, James." Artemus motioned him to sit at the small table. "I'll get off in Denver. I promise."_ _

__Jim put his head in his hands. "Let me look through your wallet again. Some of that money might be real."_ _

__Artemus shrugged, tossed Jim the wallet, and said, "It's all money, only you and I know they're fakes."_ _

__Jim glared at him. "You're right. Spend them, and I will throw your ass in jail."_ _

__Artemus put the food on the table. "I thought you might say that. I'm going to have to give up my life of crime."_ _

__"Give me a break, Artie." Jim pushed a small stack at Artemus. "These are real. Burn the rest."_ _

__"How do you know?"_ _

__"Paper." Jim handed him one of each. "I work for the Treasury Department. That means money."_ _

__"I thought you were a cavalry captain?" Artemus looked them over closely._ _

__Jim filled his plate, ate some food, and answered, "That, too."_ _

__Artemus filled his own plate. "I can feel it but not see it."_ _

__"Right." Jim stood up carefully and went to get them both a cup of coffee. "Here."_ _

__"Thank you, James." Artemus gave him the fake money. "You do it. I just can't."_ _

__Jim went back and tossed it in the stove. It burst into flame and was gone. "Easy come. Easy go."_ _

__Artemus wiped his eyes. Jim sighed heavily. What had he done? "I never should have kidnapped an actor."_ _

__"Hey, at least I'm a good actor." Artemus started eating. Jim joined him. When the food was gone, he concentrated on his coffee. Artemus refilled it twice. "Jim, you're going to float away."_ _

__"Sorry." Jim laughed. "If I pay you, can I go nap?"_ _

__"Go on, but you owe me, and not money."_ _

__Jim shrugged, regretted it, and went back to bed. His body insisted._ _

__*******_ _

__Artemus cleaned the galley. It was no hardship. He smiled. Later, he'd have to suck Jim's cock the right way, but it could wait. He laughed and went to get his violin. He'd practice for a while._ _

__*******_ _

__Jim checked his map, one more day to Denver. He flexed his arms. He'd do fine. Hopefully, this was about security, no bad guys to chase down. Artemus was reading, or pretending to; Jim never knew which._ _

__"Let's go fuck."_ _

__Jim flinched in shock. Artemus wasn't reading. He was daydreaming. "I thought we were going to have a professional relationship."_ _

__"I chewed your nipples this morning." Artemus put the book away. "It's your turn to fuck me."_ _

__"Okay." Jim liked that reasoning. "No whining this time."_ _

__Artemus laughed. They went back to the stateroom together, stripping off clothes along the way. Jim took a good hold on Artemus' neck and whispered, "Kneel."_ _

__Artemus went down with a groan. "I'm no good at this!"_ _

__"You can't be trusted. I think I've been bamboozled." Jim put Artemus' lips on his groin. Artemus kissed him. "You have a very talented mouth. Apply it properly."_ _

__Artemus looked up. "Now don't be a bully." Jim glared at him. Artemus swallowed hard. "Alright, alright, I was trying to make it unpleasant so you'd leave me alone!"_ _

__"It worked. So why are you here again?" Jim spoke softly._ _

__"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that, especially at these wages!"_ _

__"Stop yelling and suck." Jim thrust his hips, and Artemus gave in, sucking Jim's cock. Artemus teased, licked, groaned, and swallowed it down, all the things that Jim liked. "I may forgive you."_ _

__Jim orgasmed. It wasn't hard. It was sweet, sounding through him like the music Artemus played when he thought Jim was asleep. Jim sighed and pulled away enough to sit down. Artemus bore him backwards, kissing him._ _

__"You said it was my turn."_ _

__"You're done. My turn now." Artemus chewed Jim's nipples some more. Jim groaned and pulled Artemus' hair. They grappled and kissed. Jim fisted Artemus' cock and knew he'd lost another argument. Artemus smiled. "Roll over."_ _

__"It'll hurt."_ _

__"Stay this way then." Artemus pushed Jim's legs open. "Hey, I forgot the salve."_ _

__Jim's eyes bulged. He stopped cooperating and started fighting. Artemus collapsed and laughed. Jim smacked Artemus on the ass. "I don't like you."_ _

__Artemus left the bed and returned with the salve. "You sure you're up to this?"_ _

__"Now you sound concerned. I don't believe it for a minute." Jim rolled to his stomach. Artemus instantly covered him, using the salve on Jim's back. "That feels good."_ _

__Artemus grunted and worked at it. Jim relaxed. It felt great. He shut his eyes and decided he liked his new secretary. Artemus slapped Jim's ass. "Don't fall asleep."_ _

__Jim glared back at him. "Every time I think I like you, you change my mind."_ _

__"I haven't had that problem yet."_ _

__"You just don't like me."_ _

__"Yep." Artemus laughed. He slipped his hand down low. Jim spread his legs. He knew Artemus was done waiting. "Okay?"_ _

__Jim had to think for a minute; suddenly he realized Artemus was asking permission. "It was my idea, but yes, thank you."_ _

__Artemus kissed the back of Jim's neck. "Let's ask in the future."_ _

__"You'd say no?"_ _

__"I might, and so might you."_ _

__Jim nodded. He'd ask. "I was being a brute. I apologize."_ _

__"Yes, but I did like it. Don't feel guilty." Artemus bit him before pulling back. He pushed a finger deep. Jim didn't answer. He did feel guilty, but he had no doubts that Artemus would use it against him every day for the rest of their lives. Jim gasped and began to breathe hard. His cock thickened again, and he shifted. He stopped thinking and pushed back, groaning. Artemus chuckled. "You like that."_ _

__Jim refused to comment. Artemus took his time. He was in no rush today. Jim wanted to yell at him, and he clenched his jaw so he wouldn't. Artemus reached under and fondled Jim's balls. He tugged them. Jim didn't even notice._ _

__"I'd like to kiss every inch of you."_ _

__"Who's stopping you?" Jim managed to say. He felt like panting._ _

__"Later," Artemus murmured. He pushed his cock just inside Jim's ass. Jim quivered and felt his body adjust. Artemus slowly shoved every inch inside him. Jim threw back his head and made a sound that he wouldn't remember later. Artemus lay completely down on Jim, kissing his neck and holding still. Jim grunted. He felt squashed. It felt fine. Artemus eased back and forth a few times. "So tight."_ _

__Jim reached back to grab Artemus by the hair. They gasped. Artemus rolled to the side, making sure they stayed together. Jim quivered. He was going to come soon. Artemus didn't slam or pound. He stroked Jim's cock and moved slowly, every inch making a statement. Jim wanted to scream. He didn't. They kept the same pace until his teeth began to ache. "Artie, for God's sake!"_ _

__Artemus bit Jim's ear. "What's the rush? Gotta train to catch?"_ _

__Jim growled in frustration. His body cried out for more and harder. He pushed back. Artemus slipped away. He lay flat on his back. Jim sat up fast. "What the hell?"_ _

__Artemus pulled his cock off his stomach. "Here."_ _

__Jim hadn't done it that way before. It might hurt, but it might feel very good. He applied another layer of salve before pushing himself down on Artemus' cock. His eyes fluttered shut. "Damn."_ _

__Artemus reached up and pulled Jim's nipples. "You're the boss."_ _

__Jim laughed and sat down harder, easing the cock deep. It felt incredible. Artemus pulled him down for a kiss. Jim shoved again. His heart clenched, his breath stopped, and he pushed up, fucking himself. Artemus wrapped his hands around Jim's ass and kept him deep. Jim opened his eyes wide enough to see Artemus with his head thrown back. They fucked each other, groaning and gasping. Jim came. It raced out of him, roping across Artemus' chest. He nearly collapsed, but Artemus sat up, shoving him down and keeping him there. Jim squirmed. More come shot out of him. Artemus moved his hips, hammering up. When Artemus' cock swelled, Jim yowled. They dropped back down flat together. Jim sprawled across Artemus. Neither of them spoke. They breathed, and the train went down the track._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus didn't get up for a towel. He pulled the blanket over them and curled his sticky body around Jim. Jim was already asleep, breathing deeply. He wasn't concerned about the mess. Artemus didn't care either. He stroked a lazy hand down Jim's back and smiled. Had sex ever been better? No. Never. Was that the reason he'd come back? No, but it was a lovely benefit, forget the wages. Jim needed a partner, someone to back him up when things got tough. Whether Jim knew it or not, it was the truth. Artemus kissed Jim's forehead._ _

__The food was good, and the travel, and the train, but it was Jim that would always bring Artemus back here. Artemus wouldn't have believed it if someone had told him that Jim was a fine man. However, it was true. Jim had made a mistake, but he'd apologized and been willing to pay for it. Not many men would or could do that. Jim rolled and tried to steal the blanket. Artemus went with him; he wasn't getting away._ _

__********_ _

__Jim answered the knock on the door, fully expecting to see one of his bosses. He nearly fell over himself getting the door open. "President Grant!"_ _

__"Good to see you, West." President Grant moved into the parlor as if he owned it, which he did._ _

__"Coffee?"_ _

__"Please."_ _

__Jim went to the galley, smacked Artemus on the back of the head, and whispered, "Behave!"_ _

__Artemus put his nose in the air and delivered the coffee. Jim wanted to run and hide. This wasn't going to go well. He straightened his vest and went back to the parlor, smiling. Artemus handed the President his coffee._ _

__"Artemus Gordon, huh?" President Grant took a sip. "Damn fine coffee. I know where I've heard that name!"_ _

__Jim's heart sunk. He was doomed._ _

__"I saw you in last year's _Hiawatha._ Excellent play. I thoroughly enjoyed it. What are you doing on my train?"_ _

__"That's what I've been asking him for the last two weeks," Jim said. "He won't leave."_ _

__"Jim and I have come to an arrangement."_ _

__"You fix coffee, and he…"_ _

__"Let's me get off and perform whenever I want." Artemus grinned. They laughed together._ _

__Jim wanted to sink through the floor. President Grant guffawed once more. "Colonel Fairchild said something about Jim having a new secretary, but this is much better. Jim's needed a partner. You'll do fine. Money's thin though. Can't expect a big paycheck!"_ _

__"I wouldn't dream of it." Artemus nodded. "That Diamond Daley business was nasty."_ _

__"Indeed. Indeed." President Grant looked directly at Jim. "Well, speak up, West!"_ _

__"I'm stunned." Jim was sure the train was spinning. Artemus had wrangled a promotion and a clothing allowance. What was next? "Artemus was invaluable in Chicago. Saved my--"_ _

__"Jim took on the whole gang single-handed!" Artemus interrupted. "I was impressed."_ _

__"With his stupidity?" President Grant shook his head. "I'm hoping a partner will be a steadying influence on him. He rushes into trouble!"_ _

__Jim controlled his face. He wanted to die. Artemus was going to pay for this, over and over again. "Jim's a patriot. I'm nothing but an actor."_ _

__"That's the truth," Jim muttered._ _

__President Grant glanced at Jim. "I need you and your partner to track down some counterfeiters in this area. I happen to be here, so I thought I'd check in with you."_ _

__"It's very kind of you, sir." Jim smiled. "We'll take care of it."_ _

__"Won't be easy." President Grant tossed Jim a quarter. "This is counterfeit."_ _

__Jim stared down at it in his palm. "How can we tell?"_ _

__"Wrong date. We didn't mint quarters back then." President Grant stood up. "That's all the information we have. Good luck."_ _

__Jim and Artemus stood up fast. "Thank you, sir."_ _

__"Good to meet you, President Grant."_ _

__They shook hands, and their president was gone. Jim sank back down. He rubbed his head. "Well, that went well."_ _

__"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Artemus took the quarter and looked at it. "Don't worry. You'll think of something."_ _

__"Right away, I think we need to establish the fact that you're not my partner!" Jim stood up fast and shoved his finger in Artemus' chest. "We just agreed that you're my secretary. You aren't receiving a clothing allowance!"_ _

__"You're yelling. This is different from that deadly, intense voice you use when you're on edge." Artemus captured the hand. "I think you're glad to have a partner."_ _

__"Not really. It means we don't have a fucking secretary!" Jim wrenched his hand away and stormed out on the back step, slamming the door behind him. Artemus didn't follow. Jim grabbed the rail and squeezed. He wished it were Artemus' neck. This job was dangerous. Artemus had no business even trying it. Well, he'd done okay in Chicago, but that had been a fluke. Right? Jim took a deep breath, one step at a time. He'd follow orders, and President Grant had made it clear that they were partners. Shit._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus poured himself a celebratory glass of brandy. He toasted himself and took a sip. That had worked out very well. He and Jim were partners, which meant equal. That would make his life so much better. Artemus smiled and then it drained away. He’d forgotten about the bullets, fists, and other dangerous stuff. He swallowed. Maybe he should have waited until he more fully understood Jim's job. He sat down. He'd have to follow Jim's orders and try to stay alive. He finished his brandy fast. Shit._ _

__********_ _

__Jim got a good grip on his temper and went back inside. "Okay."_ _

__"Okay." Artemus was slightly pale. Perhaps he'd realized he was in deep shit. Jim hoped so._ _

__"Let's get you a horse. Colorado is a big place." Jim sighed. "You're sure about this?"_ _

__"It'll be fun." Artemus didn't smile. He looked worried, which was good._ _

__"You can still run for your life. Wait, you'll be doing that later. Save your strength." Jim rubbed a hand through his hair. "I feel like my hair is on fire. I can't think clearly."_ _

__Artemus laughed weakly. He sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why don't we do it this way: you do your usual stuff, and I'll try to help however I can?"_ _

__Jim stared at him. "I never would have bedded you if I thought we'd be partners."_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__"How can we respect each other when I forced you the first time?" Jim went to the whiskey and poured a double. He desperately needed this drink. "And when you die, and you will because you're untrained and don't realize the dangers, I'll be to blame."_ _

__Artemus turned away. "It wasn't force. I liked it. I wasn't excited about the prospect, but I could have fought. I didn't."_ _

__"You don't fight." Jim sighed. He was going to bust his balls keeping Artemus out of harm's way. "But it doesn't matter. President Grant says you're my partner, so you are. I'll give you a nice funeral. I promise."_ _

__"I'm reassured." Artemus came back to Jim fast and kissed him. "I respect you, some. And I think you respect me, a little. It's a start."_ _

__"It's not going to keep you alive."_ _

__"Enough with the gloom! Nobody's gonna kill me. I've managed to keep myself alive in some trying times. You and your little criminals don't stand a chance!" Artemus took Jim's whiskey and downed it. "Now let's get started."_ _

__Jim dug out the quarter and gave it a look. "Go to every bank in Denver and look over the quarters. Keep records of which banks have the most fakes, but don't tell them about it."_ _

__"That's stupid." Artemus shook his head. "Banks have thousands of quarters. It'll take forever."_ _

__"Denver has four banks. It won't take forever. It'll tell us how pervasive the problem is." Jim smiled. "Partner."_ _

__"And what are you going to be doing?"_ _

__"Getting maps on silver mines and doing research on which ones are legitimate sources to the Mint here." Jim shrugged. "We'll live here on the train. I'll go buy you a horse."_ _

__"Not one like yours, I hope."_ _

__Jim crossed his arms. "You can ride, right?"_ _

__"Of course, but I don't like to fight the horse every step of the way." Artemus reached for Jim's hand and pried the quarter away from him. "I'll need a badge."_ _

__Jim hadn't thought about that. "I'll get one from the sheriff." He was going to do this. He’d throw this lamb to the wolves. "When I get back, we're going to start your training."_ _

__"I don't like the sound of that."_ _

__"I don't either." Jim smiled. "Why don't you fix us some food while I'm gone?"_ _

__Artemus shrugged. "We'll see. I don't have to follow your orders."_ _

__Jim marched over to Artemus and stared right into those stubborn, brown eyes. "Four feet or six feet down?"_ _

__Artemus blinked. "Junior partner?"_ _

__"Very junior." Jim wrapped his hand around Artemus' neck and pulled them close. He could put Artemus down on his knees, and they both knew it. "Food would be nice."_ _

__"I'll cook then." Artemus groaned. "I don't like your methods of persuasion."_ _

__"And you have only yourself to blame." Jim went to finish dressing and saddle his horse. It was time to work._ _

__*******_ _

__Artemus sat down and didn't move towards the galley until he saw Jim ride away on his black horse. It was a small act of defiance that had no real meaning because he planned to go fix them lunch. They'd need the energy. And Jim was getting him a horse. It was the least he could do._ _

__Artemus' neck tingled where Jim had gripped it. Jim was a forceful man. Artemus didn't appreciate it. He groaned. What had he done in a moment of pride? Faced with President Grant, he'd been unable to swallow a mere secretary's job. President Grant looked about the same as Artemus remembered from the war, maybe a little older, but still vital and strong._ _

__Artemus had no illusions that the President had remembered him. He wouldn't fool himself that way. Artemus' hands were busy cooking while his thoughts were elsewhere. He wasn't a patriot. He'd just keep his head down and try to help keep Jim alive. He'd grown fond of him and his stubborn ways. His neck tingled._ _

__********_ _

__Jim looked over the choices carefully. If Artemus weren't an expert rider, he'd need something better than the usual bronco. Jim took a grey gelding out for a short ride. The grey handled easily and wasn't too feisty. He'd do for this assignment. Returning to the stable man, Jim paid for the horse and all the tack on him. Artemus would have to find money for some specialized tack later. Next stop was the sheriff's office._ _

__"An extra badge? I have some deputy badges. Will that do?"_ _

__Jim nodded. "He's definitely my deputy. I need him to do some poking around for me."_ _

__"Can I help?"_ _

__"Thanks for the offer, but it'd bore you to death." Jim smiled. He plucked the badge from the sheriff's hand. "Thanks again."_ _

__"If ya need an extra pistol, let me know." The sheriff leaned back in his chair._ _

__Jim left quickly before he had to tell any lies. He took both horses to the train and rearranged the stable car to make room. The gelding didn't bite or stomp, and that was a relief. Jim gave them both a small portion of oats before going to wash up. He could smell food, and it made him smile._ _

__"Want to go check out your horse, Artie?"_ _

__"I saw you ride up with him. He looks fine." Artemus wasn't much of a horse person. That was obvious._ _

__"Okay." Jim shrugged and tossed Artemus his wallet. "Here."_ _

__"What?" Artemus opened it quickly. "Where's most of my money?"_ _

__"In the stable car." Jim grinned. "Have you been to Denver before?"_ _

__"No." Artemus frowned and counted what was left. "East Coast, Chicago, and New Orleans."_ _

__"Four banks, not too hard to find. Here's your badge. Flash it first, act pompous, and don't take no for an answer." Jim laughed. "You'll have no trouble."_ _

__"I certainly won't." Artemus held the badge in his palm. "Do I have to wear it?"_ _

__"I stick mine through the leather on one side of my wallet." Jim showed him._ _

__"Hey, yours says Federal Marshal. Mine says Deputy, and I think they'd spelled it wrong!"_ _

__Jim laughed and put his wallet away. "Live through this assignment and you can ask for a better one, but not from me; Colonel Fairchild gives them out."_ _

__"He'll never give me one," Artemus grumbled. He put his badge in his wallet and tossed it over to the counter. "Ask next time you want my wallet."_ _

__"Okay." Jim spotted the coffee and poured himself a cup. It was good. "Let's see; where to begin? Always wear your gun. Never accept drinks from someone you suspect is with the bad guys. Always take an extra gun. Never get drunk, whore, or gamble."_ _

__"Wait a damn minute! Who the hell made these rules?"_ _

__"Well, some of them are mere guidelines, but the drinking, whoring, and gambling are straight from President Grant." Jim went to the desk and pulled out a small handbook entitled 'The Secret Service - Conduct and Rules.' He handed it to Artemus. "Read this, and then we'll argue over each chapter."_ _

__"I'm not in the Secret Service." Artemus took the book, but didn't look happy._ _

__Jim smiled. "You're my partner. I work for the Secret Service. So, you do too. When you were my secretary, that was the payroll. President Grant foolishly promoted you. Here we are. You finish lunch. I'm going to make sure I have a sturdy shovel for later."_ _

__Artemus' mouth fell open. Jim waved and took his coffee back to the closet to feed the pigeons and find an extra gun. He leaned against the cabinet and laughed hard. It was too damn funny. Of course, he'd be cursing and trying not to weep later, but right now, the look on Artemus' face was priceless. Jim would find a way to keep his new partner safe, even if it killed him, and it might._ _

__Lunch was excellent. Artemus read the handbook and absentmindedly ate with his other hand. Jim didn't tease him any longer. When he was finished, he stood up. "I'm going. Put a derringer in your inside coat pocket and wear your six-shooter."_ _

__"I'll be careful." Artemus glanced at the book. "Dinner?"_ _

__"Eat what you can, when you can. That’s rule number five." Jim found his hat. "Later, Artie."_ _

__"Later, Jim." Artemus picked the book back up._ _

__"Don't forget to go to the banks." Jim went to his horse. He'd head over to the mining office and get started._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus put the book down when Jim left and took a deep breath. He hadn't even known there was an organization called the Secret Service, so they lived up to their name. He finished his coffee and cleared the table fast. He'd wash later. Banks closed at five and he wanted to get at least one done today. What had he done?_ _

__********_ _

__Jim spent hours poring over records and maps, and when the clerk made it clear that it was time to leave; he confiscated everything he thought might be relevant and left. The clerk was furious. Jim didn't give a damn. He had a job to do. The train was dark when he arrived. Artemus wasn't home. Jim put everything on the desk and got back on his horse. He wanted to check the newspaper and find out if there had been any robberies lately. His horse sighed but trotted along. Jim picked up the last four months of the paper, stuffing his saddlebags full. He swung up into the saddle and made his last stop the Mint. Everything was normal there. They'd had no break-ins, no problems, and no threats. He headed back to the train to do his homework and find some food._ _

__The gelding was in the stable car, and Jim gave him a pat after putting his black away. He went to wash up, tossing the saddlebags down in the hallway._ _

__"That you, Jim?"_ _

__"If it's not, find your gun," Jim said._ _

__"You're a funny guy. I never would have guessed that." Artemus smiled and stepped very close. "Kiss?"_ _

__Jim wiped his hands dry. "No. We're not doing that again."_ _

__Artemus pulled back. "Excuse me?"_ _

__"We're partners. It's not possible. We'll get some whores after the job, if you want." Jim grabbed up his saddlebags and went to the parlor. He organized the papers, maps, and mining claims on the desk. "You eat?"_ _

__"Yes." Artemus poured Jim a whiskey and handed it to him. "Are those your rules or President Grant's?"_ _

__"Thank you." Jim took a sip and sat down. He had some work to do tonight. "Turn up the lamps, will ya?"_ _

__Artemus moved around the parlor, doing just that. "Are you going to answer me?"_ _

__"No." Jim drew out a clean sheet of paper and a pencil. "Tell me where, what, how, and why."_ _

__Artemus sat down on the sofa. "All business, huh? I bet if I was your secretary, you'd be peeling my shirt off about now."_ _

__"We have an assignment." Jim glared at his stupid partner. "We work. We can play later, if we're alive. Get it?"_ _

__"So, later we'll fuck?"_ _

__"No." Jim drank some whiskey and wished he had a secretary again. "We'll go to a whorehouse."_ _

__"If we have any money. This job is losing its appeal."_ _

__"You were too stupid to see it had none to begin with. I begged, actually begged, you to stay in Chicago. We could have made arrangements to get together every six months or so." Jim stood up, unbuckled his gun, and stowed it in the drawer. "I like you. I don't want you dead."_ _

__"But we can't have sex."_ _

__"I never have sex with partners or anyone in the Treasury Department. It's not worth the risk." Jim picked up his pencil, found a knife, and sharpened it._ _

__"But you fuck your secretaries?" Artemus pointed._ _

__"They don't count. None of them last longer than a month." Jim frowned. "The information from the banks, now."_ _

__Artemus sighed. Jim took notes while Artemus talked, and talked. Finally, he stopped. "Was that thorough enough?"_ _

__"I'm going to spend part of every day trying not to smack you, aren't I?"_ _

__Artemus toasted him. "Most likely. We can't get anything else done tonight. Let's go to bed."_ _

__Jim ignored that. "You're sure you only found ten?"_ _

__"Yes." Artemus went to the sideboard and tossed a sack to Jim. "I was careful."_ _

__"I hope so. Well, that's a clear indication that things are just getting started." Jim lined up the fake quarters. They were identical, meaning the same press machine. "Help me spread out these maps. I'll show you our mines."_ _

__Artemus hesitated._ _

__Jim went from mild irritation to outright anger. He crossed to Artemus and said, "You did this. You. Now, help me or get the hell out. Decide now, before I invest another minute of my valuable time in you."_ _

__"Now that's your soft, deadly voice that lets me know you're serious." Artemus pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is new to me. Give me a minute to get my boots under me."_ _

__"I will, but don't even think about disobeying my orders," Jim growled. "We've been over that. I still mean it."_ _

__Artemus swallowed hard. He'd thought Jim had backed down on that point, and he'd been wrong, very wrong. "Okay. If I decide I can't follow orders, I'll leave."_ _

__"Please do. I wish you'd have stayed in Chicago." Jim went back to the desk and began to shuffle the maps by importance. "You may wish that soon, too."_ _

__"James, I want to help." Artemus sounded like he meant, but he was an actor. "Let me."_ _

__Jim rubbed his face. The fool was going get killed. "Help me with the maps."_ _

__"Yes, sir," Artemus said softly._ _

__Jim rolled his eyes at that joke. They laid the maps on every flat surface. He pointed out all the mines that provided silver to the Mint. Artemus calculated distances. Jim let him, wandering over to the newspapers and starting to go through them._ _

__"The supervisor at the Mint told me that they've had no robberies. They've received all the silver they should, and no machines have gone missing."_ _

__"Did you check to see if any disgruntled employees had quit? Somebody may have set up their own shop."_ _

__Jim hadn't. He looked at Artemus with a new respect. "No. I'll let you check on that line of enquiry tomorrow. Get a list of everyone fired, ever."_ _

__"Me and my big mouth."_ _

__"I have newfound respect in your ability to think like a criminal." Jim nodded, hoping that panned out. "So, if we have someone who's set up their own production line, where would they put it?"_ _

__"Somewhere close. Coins are heavy, and the chances of being robbed increase the farther you travel with it."_ _

__"Maybe the silver's coming into the city." Jim nodded. "Sounds reasonable. I'll go sniffing in all the wrong corners tomorrow."_ _

__"I would be better at that," Artemus said. "I'm an actual criminal."_ _

__"Don't worry. When you're done at the Mint, meet me McGurdy's Saloon - roughest place in town. Make sure to come as a bum." Jim went to refill his whiskey. He perused the newspaper with an eye for the odd._ _

__"What are you looking for?"_ _

__"Anything strange or unusual." Jim pointed at an article. "Here it says that murders are up recently, lots of bodies showing up, probably our guys."_ _

__"So, we know they like to kill their employees, at least the ones that try to quit." Artemus grabbed some papers and sat down. "We can also check the freight routes. Silver wagons are guarded and heavy."_ _

__"If they're not just buying it up from the mining office. They buy enough from miners on any given day to mint a few coins."_ _

__"Seems like it would be too easy to track." Artemus shrugged. "Bet they have their own supply."_ _

__"Good guess." Jim checked his pocket watch. It was nearing midnight. He should go to bed. They had a plan for tomorrow, and it might be a long day. "I'm for bed."_ _

__"Good." Artemus yawned and stretched._ _

__Jim locked the doors, shut off the lights, and went to the lavatory. Artemus trailed along behind him. Jim went to his stateroom and waited at the door. Artemus took a step before Jim put his hand up to stop him. "Cot or sofa for you, stay out."_ _

__"I want the bed." Artemus crossed his arms. "We're partners."_ _

__Jim had several options. He reviewed them quickly. "Fine. Take it. I'll be on the sofa."_ _

__"James, let's just sleep. Lots of people do it. Beds are scarce." Artemus put his hand over Jim's._ _

__"Yeah. Right." Jim shook his head. He couldn't resist this man once they were in bed. It wasn't possible. "Forget it."_ _

__Artemus looked at the floor. "Please. I might die soon. I'd rather have some comfort before I go."_ _

__Jim's mouth fell open. He shoved past Artemus. "Damn actors!"_ _

__Artemus laughed. He didn't follow. Jim got comfortable on a sofa. He had a terrible hard one, It didn't seem possible to keep his hands off his partner._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus spread out on the bed and found a comfortable spot. This was nice. Too bad Jim wasn't here, stubborn man. It wouldn't be long and he'd break. Artemus would see to that. He didn't intend to spend these nights on the train alone, no sirree._ _

__********_ _

__Jim woke up with the dawn and went to fix a pot of coffee. He didn't wake up Artemus. Stepping inside that bedroom would be too great a temptation. Instead, he went to dress. He found his roughest clothes: brown leather shirt, tan pants, and brown chaps. Not combing his hair or shaving helped his rough image. He might clean out the stable car before he left. That would get him dirty and sweaty._ _

__Feeding the pigeons took just a moment, and he went to check the coffee. It was done, and he enjoyed a cup. His stomach growled, and he ate some bread, cheese, and beef jerky. It was enough to get him going. He made sure he had plenty of bullets, a little money, and an extra knife._ _

__"Coffee?"_ _

__"Help yourself." Jim found his hat. "Don't forget. McGurdy's Saloon."_ _

__"I'll be there. See if you can recognize me."_ _

__Jim nodded. "Don't get killed on your second day of work."_ _

__"I won't. By the by, nice chaps." Artemus leered and licked his lips._ _

__Jim didn't answer that. "Lock up the train. Take an extra gun, and no getting drunk."_ _

__"Some night I'll let you try to drink me under the table. It'll be vastly amusing." Artemus poured a cup of coffee._ _

__"Don't let me down." Jim left on that note. He didn't think Artemus would cut and run, but he wouldn't blame him a bit if it happened. The horses were glad to see him. Jim shoveled horseshit. It gave him an odor and made him sweat. Finished, he tossed a plain saddle on his horse and took him down._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus fixed himself a real breakfast before getting dressed for the Mint. He made sure he had his badge. No one knew him there. He hoped they didn't toss him out. Jim had looked wonderful, rough and ready. If he had made even the smallest advance, Artemus would have given him anything._ _

__"I'll get you yet, Jim West," Artemus muttered. He went to saddle his horse. Today would be interesting._ _

__********_ _

__Jim found a day job working security for a wagon going to pick up a load of silver. The ride wasn't too long, the day was sunny and warm, and his horse enjoyed the exercise. Jim didn't talk much to the other guards. They were all regulars on this route. He was the new guy and if bullets began to fly, he might be shot just to be sure he hadn't betrayed them. He kept his hand on his gun, but they managed the pick up with no trouble. They were fed at the mine. Nothing much, just a biscuit and some jerky, but it was food. He drank as much water as he could hold._ _

__"Hey, you!"_ _

__Jim turned to face the man he knew was the owner. "What?"_ _

__"You good with that gun?"_ _

__Jim drew it and spun it in a fancy pattern. "Good enough."_ _

__The man whistled. "How much would it take to ensure your loyalty?"_ _

__"Dollar a day." Jim doubled the normal fee. "At that pay, I'll kill for you."_ _

__"I assumed that." The man stuck out his hand. "Jeb Dawson."_ _

__"Jim West." They shook hands. "Who you want me to kill?"_ _

__Dawson laughed. "I've lost a few employees lately. They keep turning up dead. Working for me is a full-time job. Get it?"_ _

__"Yeah. You demand a certain loyalty." Jim shrugged. "I need a good job. You need a gun."_ _

__"Right. If you head back with us, you're mine. I accept no failures." Dawson put his hands on his hips._ _

__"And if I say no?"_ _

__"Accidents happen in these hills."_ _

__"I thought so." Jim took off his hat and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I'll work for you, no threats needed. I'm tired of being poor."_ _

__"Aren't we all?" Dawson nodded. "Get on your horse. We're leaving."_ _

__Jim obeyed the command. Had he found the right gang by sheer luck or was he wasting valuable time? He'd know pretty quickly. The question was becoming why were they wasting time minting this stuff instead of selling it? Minting quarters seemed like a waste of time. He looked at the other guards. They were a rough bunch, but obviously loyal or they'd be dead. The trip back took longer. The wagon was heavy, and Jim rode shotgun. There were no bandits, and it was a relief. They rolled into town, and he followed them to the other side of it. Everyone dismounted, and he did too, tying up his horse._ _

__Dawson led the way inside an old warehouse. "Take up your positions while the silver is unloaded. West, get your rifle and go up top."_ _

__"Sure." Jim retrieved his rifle and went to the second-floor balcony. It went around the inside of the building. He walked patrol, but there were no problems. The silver was delivered to a back room. He didn't even consider going to take a look. That would get him a bullet. The afternoon passed with him guarding something, but he didn't know what, not yet._ _

__"West, get down here!"_ _

__Jim spotted Dawson and went to him. "What's up?"_ _

__"You're done for the day. Report back in the morning, early."_ _

__"Okay." Jim held out his hand. "I need some money."_ _

__Dawson narrowed his eyes and dropped four quarters in Jim's hand. Jim shoved them in his pocket. "I'll be here at dawn."_ _

__"Most of my guys stay close by." Dawson grinned like a coyote. "You?"_ _

__"I was headed to McGurdy's, one block from here." Jim didn't smile. "Night watch?"_ _

__"Different men." Dawson nodded. "McGurdy's will be fine. Don't wander off."_ _

__"At these wages, I'll be here every day until hell freezes over." Jim shouldered his rifle and went to his horse. It was dark. He'd look at the quarters at the saloon. He jumped in the saddle and went to find a little food, some sleep, and Artemus._ _

__The saloon wasn't busy. It never was. Mostly bums and criminals stayed there, and decent folk stayed away. Jim stabled his horse, paid the stable master, and knew he'd be sleeping in straw tonight to guard his horse. He pushed in the swinging doors, found a table, and pulled out the quarters. They were fakes. He spotted it instantly._ _

__The bartender ignored him. Jim went to order some food and get a bottle. The food might kill him, but the whiskey was never too bad. He paid with the quarters. They were real silver after all. Going back to his table, he looked over the small crowd. His first whiskey would be the worst one, and it went down rough. A bum staggered up, bumped into Jim, and drawled, "Can I share your bottle, Mister?"_ _

__Jim blinked. It was Artemus. "Hell, no."_ _

__Artemus stood up straight or tried to. "Don't have to be rude."_ _

__"Fuck off, asshole." Jim gave him a shove. Artemus hit the floor. He didn't move. Jim went back to his bottle. Two of Dawson's men were watching him. Artemus made it off the floor again and threw himself on Jim. Their fistfight raged around the saloon until Jim managed to throw Artemus out into the street. Artemus landed hard. Jim shoved a knee in Artemus' gut, pulled him up by the lapels, and growled, "Warehouse. One block from here. Jeb Dawson."_ _

__"I'll be back," Artemus whispered. "Knock me out."_ _

__Jim raised his fist and did it. He stood up, brushed off, and went back to his table. Dawson's men wandered over. Jim shared his bottle with them. The food was awful, but it was cheap. He left the saloon late. Artemus was long gone. Jim put his back to the walls of his horse's stall and pulled his bedroll over his legs. He slept with his gun in his hand. Dawn would get here fast._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus rotated his jaw and applied an ice bag to it. Shit, Jim threw a hell of a punch. Next time, Artemus would pretend. He went through his notes on fired employees and found Dawson easily. Jeb Dawson had been fired six months ago for stealing. Why was he doing this? Artemus ate a fast dinner and decided it had to be revenge. Dawson would set himself up, blow the Mint into tiny pieces, and present himself as the best alternative. He'd get the work and steal to his heart's content. It was stupid, but the kind of thing that idiots did. Artemus sighed. Jim had looked tired and hungry. He'd smelled like sweat. Artemus would have liked to pin him to the ground and thrust. He grinned. It'd never happen that way. Jim would tear him apart. The man could fight._ _

__Artemus made a plan. He'd run by the warehouse and find out what Jim wanted him to do next._ _

__********_ _

__Jim saddled his horse at dawn, drained the last of his whiskey bottle, and went to work. He looked like a ruffian and knew it. Dawson was giving the men their assignments for the day. Jim went over with a swagger._ _

__"West, you ride out to the mine this morning. Impress on my foreman out there that I need another shipment by tomorrow." Dawson caught Jim's arm. "I mean impress."_ _

__"I'll take care of it, Boss." Jim stayed relaxed. "Just me?"_ _

__"You can handle it?"_ _

__"Of course." Jim stretched, removing his arm with a jerk. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'll make it quick."_ _

__"Make it hard." Dawson went off to the back room. Jim wandered out to his horse. He stopped at the nearest horse trough and got each of them a good long drink. That done, he puts his heels into black hide and went to the mine. He had no doubts he was being followed. The back of his neck insisted on it. He ignored it and let his horse gallop. It was another lovely day, but this was going to spoil it. The foreman was easy to spot. He wasn't working._ _

__Jim dismounted. "Mr. Dawson sent me with a message."_ _

__The foreman stood up lazily and yawned. "Well, what the hell is it?"_ _

__"He needs another shipment by tomorrow." Jim cracked his knuckles._ _

__"He's fucking insane. We'd have to work all night!" The foreman shook his head and glared. "Tell him to wait until the usual pickup."_ _

__Jim hit him in the gut, driving him into the dirt. Pulling him up, Jim hit him again, avoiding the face. It was tricky business, hitting a man hard enough to hurt, but not enough to damage or kill. Jim was careful. This man might not know what was going on at the other end of this job._ _

__Jim reached to yank him off the ground. The foreman lifted his hands. "Please. No more. I get the message," he begged._ _

__"Good." Jim slapped him lightly, pulled him up, and dusted him off. "Don't mess up. Dawson might have me shoot you."_ _

__The foreman nodded frantically. Jim hit him again for good measure, driving him to his knees. This was an ugly business. "We'll do it!"_ _

__"I'll tell him you were pleased to help out." Jim walked around the kneeling man and jumped into the saddle. "Have a good day."_ _

__The foreman stayed down. He mumbled something, but Jim didn't get it and didn't care. This unpleasant job was done. The foreman might be a little sore, but he'd be able to work. Another man would have bloodied him. Jim took his horse to the little stream and washed his hands and face. He felt dirty on the inside. His horse slobbered on him. Jim remounted and took them back to the warehouse._ _

__It was noon when he dismounted. Dawson grinned at him. "Get it done?"_ _

__"Yep. Any food around this place?" Jim took off his hat._ _

__"You can eat later." Dawson pointed at the catwalk. "Get to work."_ _

__"I'm going." Jim went up the stairs and watched. Thirty minutes later, one of his new friends came through the door. Dawson took him to the back room. Jim shrugged. He'd done all he could live with._ _

__The fellow came back out and met Jim at the top of the stairs. "Dawson wants to see you in the back. Now."_ _

__"Sure." Jim went down and through the back door. He didn't glance around, but he heard the machines, two of them. The smelter was doing its job as well. This operation was as smoothly run as the Mint, just on a smaller scale._ _

__"West!" Dawson waved him towards the back, and Jim went. "Sit and eat."_ _

__"Okay." Jim sat down and ate the food a woman put in front of him. "Thanks."_ _

__"Good job out there." Dawson grinned. "Why didn't you break his nose?"_ _

__"You needed him to work." Jim shrugged and ate fast, like a man that was hungry, and he was. "He promised to be ready."_ _

__"I heard. My last foreman had a nasty accident, but I think this one will work harder for me."_ _

__"If he doesn't, I can always ride back out there." Jim shrugged and picked his next question carefully. "How many mines you own?"_ _

__"Why?" Dawson was instantly suspicious._ _

__Jim answered smoothly, "Wondering how much riding I'm going to be doing?"_ _

__Dawson laughed. It wasn't a nice noise. "Just the one, for now. I'm in the market for another one."_ _

__Jim shrugged and nudged his plate away. "Thanks for the grub. What now?"_ _

__"There's a back door to the alley. Go there and stand guard. Anyone tries to come in, kill them." Dawson stood up. "Understand?"_ _

__"What if it's someone you like?"_ _

__"I hate everybody." Dawson went off towards the machinery. Jim wound his way around until he found the alley door. He stood outside it. The fresh air was welcome. This gave him a chance to figure out how to put Dawson out of business before tomorrow. A fire might do it, or a small explosion. Dawson would go to prison, but where had he gotten the machines? Jim grew alert at movement in the alley, but it was only a cat. He picked it up and scratched its neck. There was a small note tied to its collar. Jim nearly burst out laughing. He palmed the note off and into his pocket when he put the cat down._ _

__"Like cats, huh?"_ _

__Jim whirled, drew his gun, but held his fire. "You shouldn't sneak up on a man!"_ _

__"Just checking on you." Dawson drew his gun and took a shot at the cat. He missed, and the cat was gone in a blur of fur. "Fall asleep and I'll shoot you."_ _

__"I believe that." Jim holstered his gun. "Don't worry. I'll kill anyone that comes to this door, except cats!"_ _

__Dawson laughed. Jim was sure Artemus was close enough to hear. Dawson strutted back inside. Jim leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Off to his right there was a flash of color. He refused to look there. The note was two words - _What now?_ He didn't want to, but he ate the small strip of paper. It tasted like cat fur. Artemus was probably laughing his head off. Jim didn't know the answer to the question. He needed to quit this job, but that wasn't possible._ _

__Another guard came out the door to take a piss. Jim nodded at him, but didn't speak until the job was done. "You work here long?"_ _

__"Month or two. Good job." The fellow spat. "He'll be hiring when he buys another mine. If you have a friend or two."_ _

__"He's buying another mine?" Jim made sure his voice carried. Whether Artemus would be smart enough to pick up on the cue was another question. "Soon?"_ _

__"That's what I hear." The fellow went back inside._ _

__"Interesting." Jim crossed his arms. He watched carefully, a hand waved over a fence and was gone. Artemus would either get them both killed now or manage to get him out of here. Jim sighed and counted his bullets. He was going to need them._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus beat it back to the train and went to the closet. He'd get fancy and take plenty of weapons. Did Jim have any explosives around here? Artemus knew they weren't in the closet or the galley so he checked everywhere else. Nothing. Artemus rubbed a hand through his hair. Dynamite was volatile, likely to explode. He needed something more reliable. Something to do in the future, but right now the mining office was the answer. He'd buy some dynamite there. Checking his wallet, he stopped. He didn't have near enough. Jim's safe was under the desk. Artemus opened it quickly, and he pulled out what he hoped was enough money. The horses might go hungry, but he'd make more before they left town. He'd booked an engagement already._ _

__Artemus slowed down. Tomorrow morning was soon enough. If he rushed in there tonight, he'd get Jim killed. Tonight, he'd wander over to McGurdy's in another disguise and make sure Jim would be ready. Artemus smiled and his face hurt. No more fights, not tonight._ _

__********_ _

__Jim didn't think Artemus would be back tonight. Most business was done in the morning, not in the late afternoon. The day passed slowly, and he was glad when the second shift showed up._ _

__"You guys beat it. Be back at dawn!"_ _

__Jim wandered out the door with five or six other fellows. When things got dicey tomorrow, he'd have to take all of them down. Only one of them was a worry. He was huge. Jim might leave him for Artemus. He smiled and stabled his horse at McGurdy's. Artemus' horse was close by. Jim sauntered in the door and spotted Artemus in another disguise._ _

__Artemus waved. "Hey, Jim!"_ _

__Jim got a bottle and sat down across from him. "Didn't know you were in town, Artie."_ _

__"Been here a week or two," Artemus said. "Getting some food?"_ _

__"Yeah, you buying?" Jim grinned._ _

__"Not me." Artemus went to order two meals. Jim watched his new friends find a table and some food. They glanced his way. Artemus returned and slumped into his chair. "Working?"_ _

__"Yeah. Fell into something good." Jim refilled his whiskey. "You?"_ _

__"Got something in the works but need some cash." Artemus' brown eyes were serious._ _

__"Don't look at me." Jim shook his head. "Knock over a safe or something."_ _

__They laughed together. Jim knew Artemus understood that. Artemus nodded. "I'll do that."_ _

__"Hey, West, who's your friend?"_ _

__Jim turned. "He's not a friend - a friend is someone I lend money to."_ _

__Everyone laughed. Jim was relieved when the food arrived until he tasted it. It was awful, again. Artemus' eyes actually widened. "Well, it's food."_ _

__"You sure?" Jim ate it. He didn't think about it. "I can't spare you a nickel, and if you get me fired, I'll kill ya."_ _

__Artemus stirred the food with his fork. "Wouldn't dream of it."_ _

__Jim grunted and shoved his plate away. "Gotta get up early. These guys and I go to work at dawn."_ _

__"I'll beat it, but maybe I'll see ya tomorrow. You sure you don't have any cash?" Artemus begged._ _

__"No." Jim paid his bill and went out to sleep with his horse, leaving Artemus in the saloon. He settled down in the straw and thought things over. Having a partner felt odd. There was someone standing behind him, working the other end of the assignment. If this were a normal job, he'd go in tomorrow and tear the place apart, but now he'd wait for Artemus to show up, and they'd do it together. Artemus didn't particularly like to fight so he might have a different plan. Jim fell into a restless sleep._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus didn't bother finishing his meal. He did finish his whiskey. The other guys that worked with Jim ignored him. It was a relief. Artemus lit a cigar and made his way out the door. He was very tempted to head over to the stable and find himself a stable boy, one named Jim._ _

__Artemus smiled and went back to the train. He was careful that he wasn't followed. After putting his horse away and doing a few chores, he went to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. It was time to get this assignment over with so he could convince Jim that they should share a bed._ _

__********_ _

__Jim brushed the straw from his hair and wished for a bath. He did wash off in the horse trough. He still stank. Of course, everyone did, but he didn't like it. Today, he walked to work, leaving his horse far out of harm's way, like a fire. Dawson was striding around in his usual manner when Jim got there._ _

__"We're riding out to the mine this afternoon for the pickup." Dawson gathered everyone around. "West, you'll stay here and watch the place."_ _

__Jim shrugged, but he suspected a trap. This was entirely too easy. He took his usual place on the catwalk. A telegram was delivered not long after. Dawson came tearing out of the back room. He nearly dashed out the front door. Jim smiled. Artemus was working. The morning passed, and they took shifts eating lunch. Dawson didn't come back. Jim couldn't even imagine what Artemus was doing._ _

__"Everyone get over here!"_ _

__Jim went with all the other fellows. Dawson was pacing. "We're going out to see a new mine and pick up our shipment."_ _

__Dawson shepherded everyone out the door and onto the horses. Jim stayed put. He cradled his rifle and waited. There'd be more. Dawson came back to him. "Don't fuck up now. The smelter is very hot."_ _

__"I'll be careful." Jim watched them ride away with an empty wagon rattling behind them. Somewhere along the line they'd pick up Artemus or maybe not. Jim waited a full thirty minutes before taking action. It was simple. He went to get the guards and a supervisor from the Mint, and he didn't even have to draw his gun. This operation was shut down, and now he had to catch Dawson. Jim tossed the supervisor a salute and went to saddle his horse. They ripped down the trail, following the wagon. Artemus would need help._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus kept pace with the wagon. He was in no hurry. Jim would need time to catch up._ _

__"How much further?"_ _

__Artemus pointed. "Not much." He found his canteen and took a drink. "You'll be impressed."_ _

__"I better be," Dawson growled. He wasn't a nice man, and Artemus didn't like him._ _

__The trail dipped down into a ravine with a small stream, and Artemus decided they'd gone far enough. "Here we are." He pointed here and there. "What do you think of my claim?"_ _

__"Not a whole lot!" Dawson pulled his horse over to Artemus. "You said a mine, not a patch of land!"_ _

__"There's silver here!" Artemus dismounted. "These tailings prove it!"_ _

__Dawson was off his horse fast and shoving Artemus. "This was worked out years ago, you fool!"_ _

__"Well, I don't agree." Artemus scrambled back. He lost his hat and did his best to look scared. Dawson's men were circling. They weren't happy. "It's for sale!"_ _

__Dawson put his beefy hands on his hips and shook his head. "Boys, show him the error of his ways."_ _

__Artemus put his back to a boulder. "Look, fellows. Can't blame a guy for trying to make some money, right?"_ _

__There was a moment of silence. They didn't agree. Artemus took a deep breath and pulled the stick of dynamite from his coat pocket. He didn't wait. He lit it._ _

__"Shit!" Dawson ran for his horse. The rest of the men weren't far behind. Artemus smiled. He had them now._ _

__********_ _

__Jim barreled into a small ravine. His horse was sweating. Dawson and his men never knew what hit them. Jim avoided the wagon by a hair's breadth and jumped into the middle of them, scattering their horses. He didn't even see Artemus at first, but suddenly they were back to back._ _

__"Hey, Artie."_ _

__"Nice day, huh, Jim?"_ _

__Jim slammed Dawson to the ground. "The best." Dawson fought his way back up. Jim knocked him down again. Artemus was in trouble. Jim could see it. He kicked Dawson in the jaw and jumped on the fellow holding Artemus. They all went down. Artemus got up first. "Time to run, Jim."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Grab Dawson! Run!"_ _

__Jim didn't argue. He tossed Dawson over his shoulder and took off for the little stream where his horse was getting a drink. Artemus was a half step behind him. A few bullets whizzed by them._ _

__**Boom!** _ _

__Jim, Artemus, and Dawson all landed in the stream. Rocks and dirt pelted them. Jim shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears. He made sure Artemus was fine and then Dawson. Dawson was unconscious. Jim watched the dust clear. "Is that your encore?"_ _

__"I always go out with a bang." Artemus wiped his wet hair back. "I don't see the wagon."_ _

__"Me neither." Jim whistled for his horse. "Find your horse."_ _

__Artemus shook himself. "My ears hurt."_ _

__"Later, when I can hear, I'm going to tell you what a fool ass thing that was to do!"_ _

__"What?" Artemus stuck a finger in his ear._ _

__Jim sighed and went to clean up Artemus' mess. He'd make sure Artemus never got hold of explosives again. Dawson went to jail, and he'd be transferred to a federal prison before too long. Jim found the claim and ownership papers to the mine and looked them over. Artemus came in the room. "Ready to go?"_ _

__"Look at these a minute." Jim held out the papers._ _

__"They're fake." Artemus handed them right back._ _

__"That's what I thought. Get on your horse. We're riding out to the mine." Jim tucked the papers in his shirt. "Come on."_ _

__"You go ahead without me. I'll head to the train and cook dinner." Artemus smirked. "I'll get you a bath ready."_ _

__Jim shook his head. "I may need your help out there."_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__"Long story." Jim jumped up into the saddle. "Let's hurry. I am hungry."_ _

__Artemus grumbled something. Jim didn't listen. He got his horse moving towards the silver mine. Without a wagon, the trip was much faster. Jim dismounted near the foreman._ _

__"Hey! No! Wait! We were ready!" The foreman raised his hands. "Please."_ _

__"Don't worry. I'm not here for that." Jim took out the papers. "Dawson has been arrested and charged with counterfeiting."_ _

__The foreman edged away. "Look. Just get the ore and leave."_ _

__"Artemus, talk to the man. I'll wait over there." Jim handed Artemus the papers and took his horse a safe distance away._ _

__Artemus shook his head. "It's true. Dawson is behind bars."_ _

__"What about him? He's one of them!" The foreman pointed and took another step back. "He's mean as hell. Don't turn your back on him."_ _

__"You're right. He's a jackass, but it's true. I arrested Dawson and put him behind bars. We're trying to figure out who this mine belongs to." Artemus flashed his badge and gestured at Jim. "He's helping me out so he's not arrested."_ _

__"Okay. I get it. I think." The foreman sat down on a big rock and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Dawson killed the old man that owned this place and forged those papers. I've worked here for about three weeks."_ _

__"How do you know Dawson killed him?"_ _

__"Everyone working this mine knew. They told me. Dawson gave me a job. I wasn't going to say anything."_ _

__"This old man. Did he have any relatives?" Jim asked, moving closer._ _

__"I don't know." The foreman stood up. "I'll get packed and move on."_ _

__"Artemus, keep him here. I'm going to go talk to the rest of the workers." Jim gathered everyone together. There were about ten miners. They all agreed that the old man didn't have any relatives, and they also agreed that the foreman was Dawson's man._ _

__"So, he knew about the money?"_ _

__The workers all nodded. "Dawson bragged about it. The foreman thought it was a great idea. Once the mint was gone, we'd be the only source for money," said one worker, an older man. "We stayed out of it."_ _

__Jim sighed and went back to the foreman. "No relatives. Let's get back to town." He found some rope and tied the foreman's hands._ _

__"He coming with us?"_ _

__"Yes. I'll let the sheriff deal with him." Jim commandeered a horse and got them all moving. The foreman was quietly sobbing. Jim didn't feel any sympathy for him. The fool had known he was breaking the law._ _

__The sheriff took the foreman into custody, and Jim and Artemus went back out to their horses. "Can we go home now?"_ _

__Jim nodded. It was nearly dark. He did ride by the Mint and drop off the papers to the mine. The government had confiscated it until further notice. Artemus went on ahead to the train, and Jim let his horse amble along. They were both tired. It had gone well though. Artemus was good at this, except for the dynamite! And for once, Jim wasn't full of bullet holes. This partnership might work out._ _

__Artemus was brushing his horse when Jim took his horse inside the stable car. They worked together, neither man speaking. When the horses were done, they went on through. Jim stopped at the lavatory. "I'm having a bath."_ _

__Artemus smiled. He moved very close. Jim sighed. Artemus removed Jim's shirt. "Let me help. I know you're tired from sleeping in straw, riding around, and beating up people."_ _

__"It has been a long day." Jim started the water. He realized that he shouldn't have turned his back when Artemus pressed his groin into Jim's backside. "Artie, don't."_ _

__"The assignment is over. I want to lie down with you." Artemus moved his hips. "I managed to live. I deserve a reward."_ _

__"That was the easiest assignment I've ever had. I stumbled onto the right people, and you managed to get them away from the building." Jim shook his head. "It was almost anticlimactic."_ _

__"Go out with a bang not a whimper." Artemus smiled._ _

__Jim turned and glared. "No more dynamite! Ever! My ears still hurt!"_ _

__"So, quit yelling already." Artemus unbuckled Jim's chaps. "You reek of horseshit and other unpleasant things that I'd rather not breathe too deeply."_ _

__"You certainly have a way with words." Jim shucked his trousers off and dropped them. "Why don't you leave?"_ _

__"I want to scrub your body." Artemus winked. "Let me, please."_ _

__Jim could physically throw Artemus out or forget about his rules. Artemus was going to be after him for sex every day in the foreseeable future. "Artie, we shouldn't."_ _

__"I don't agree with your reasoning. We already have. What's four or five hundred more times?" Artemus handed Jim the soap. "Get in. I'll throw out your clothes."_ _

__Jim got in the tub. Artemus disappeared with Jim's clothes. He wouldn't throw them out, but they should go to the stable until they could be cleaned. Jim soaped himself. He was filthy. Artemus just didn't get it. What was acceptable in the theatre district wasn't smiled upon in Washington. Jim would try to explain it. Artemus came in the door with a pitcher and poured some water on Jim's head, soap and more water followed. Jim enjoyed it. When he was clean, he leaned back in the tub and relaxed._ _

__"Artemus, if anyone in Washington even suspects we share a bed, my life is over. You can go back to whatever it was you were doing before, but it will ruin me." Jim washed his face again. "We can't."_ _

__Artemus pulled the plug and put a towel within reach. "I'm starting dinner."_ _

__Jim took that to mean he'd finally gotten through that thick skull. He dried off and went to the closet to put on his robe. Going to his bed, he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to put on boots or trousers._ _

__"James, you can trust me."_ _

__"How? I don't even know you, and you might get a kick out of ruining me." Jim didn't look up._ _

__"I had my chance a couple of times and didn't." Artemus stood over him. "I have better things to do with my time."_ _

__Jim looked up. He did trust this man. He shouldn't, but he did. Artemus had earned it. There was a long moment of silence. Jim took a deep breath. He was making a leap of faith. "I didn't like it all that much."_ _

__Artemus threw back his head and laughed before opening Jim's robe. "You're as hard as stone, and after today? James, I am impressed."_ _

__"My mother called me James." Jim covered himself. "Still not too late to jump off this train."_ _

__"I've booked an engagement for tomorrow night." Artemus ran his hand through Jim's wet hair. "We need the money."_ _

__"If they tell me to leave, I'm leaving." Jim stood up. "How's dinner coming?"_ _

__Artemus threw up his hands and left the room. Jim padded to the parlor in his bare feet. He wasn't getting dressed. He was having a whiskey while he waited for his partner to finish dinner. Partner, huh? He went to the galley. "Need some help?"_ _

__Artemus turned and for a moment, the astonishment was clear to see. "No, but thank you."_ _

__"I'm going to go send a few telegrams."_ _

__"Find out when I get paid."_ _

__Jim laughed and went to the key. He rapped off three telegrams: one to Colonel Fairchild, one to President Grant, and one to the head of payroll back in Washington. When he finished, he opened the safe and counted what money they had left._ _

__"I had to buy dynamite."_ _

__"Where'd you store it?" Jim hated to think._ _

__"Under your bed." Artemus grinned and poured himself a brandy. "Hey, what happened to all those quarters?"_ _

__"The mint is going to melt them down and make new ones." Jim sipped his whiskey. "I'm sure there will be a few fake ones here and there."_ _

__"I don't see all the fuss. It's still silver."_ _

__"The government controls the money in this country and zealously guards that right, even quarters." Jim stretched, his robe fell open, and he tried to tie it back again. Artemus' hands were in the way. Artemus knelt down and took a good handhold. Jim groaned at the warmth. "Don't let dinner burn."_ _

__"I like a man with priorities." Artemus lowered his head._ _

__Jim's hips thrust. It was impossible not to. It felt so good. He tried to keep his hands off Artemus, but ended up griping him tightly. "Have you gotten everything you wanted from me?"_ _

__"Not yet." Artemus teased, licked, and shoved deep._ _

__Jim erupted. His head emptied of thought, and his body emptied of everything else. He found himself clutching Artemus harder than was polite. "Sorry."_ _

__Artemus chuckled. "Let me check the food."_ _

__Jim pulled him up and stood. They embraced for a bare moment, and Jim pushed him away. "You're still a criminal."_ _

__"And you're still a jackass."_ _

__********_ _

__Artemus laughed softly in the galley. Jim was not the sentimental type, a hint of affection resulted in a push and an insult. It was funny and predictable. Artemus adjusted his trousers. He had plans after dinner, and they included Jim's ass._ _

__********_ _

__Jim managed to catch his breath. His cock was still wet, and he wiped it dry on his robe. What was he thinking? Artemus held Jim's future in his talented hands. The telegraph began to click, and Jim scrambled for a pencil._ _

___Go to Mint for payment stop Good job stop Collect all quarters before preceding to San Francisco stop Colonel Richmond will be your contact there stop Colonel Fairchild stop_ _ _

__Jim read it twice. He shrugged. He'd spend the day chasing quarters, and Artemus could perform._ _

__"Good news?"_ _

__"Yep." Jim handed Artemus the telegram. "You get your extra day."_ _

__"And we're going to San Francisco," Artemus said. "Dinner's almost ready."_ _

__"Good. I could eat my horse."_ _

__"I think that was horse at McGurdy's." Artemus shook his head. "Now, that was a crime."_ _

__"I'll arrest their cook later." Jim smiled. Artemus always had a funny answer. "Artie, I--"_ _

__"Why 'Artie?' Why not 'Artemus?' or 'Temus?' Artemus refilled Jim's whiskey. "Why?"_ _

__"Hell, I don't know." Jim took the whiskey. "Thanks. It suits you. What play are you doing tomorrow?"_ _

__"King Lear." Artemus stroked a finger down Jim's face. "I want to stay in bed with you all night and most of the next day."_ _

__Jim stood up. He was moving from hungry to starved. "I'd get bored." He went to the galley and got the plates down. "Food. Now."_ _

__Artemus nodded and pulled food out and off. "Help yourself."_ _

__Jim took two biscuits and plenty of stew. He had to eat fast, before he passed out. The food was good, and he didn't even check to see if Artemus was alive until his stomach quit banging into his spine._ _

__"Feel better?"_ _

__"I may live." Jim wiped his mouth. "I've decided that you _are_ staying with me. I'm going to insist."_ _

__"It's nice to be wanted." Artemus brought the rest of the biscuits from the galley. Jim went to get more stew, dunking the biscuits. It was delicious. Artemus smiled. "Eat. You're going to need your strength."_ _

__Jim felt a twinge deep inside. He avoided Artemus' eyes. "I'm going to cuff you and make you beg."_ _

__"I doubt it." Artemus' deep voice gave Jim a quiver. "You want it too badly."_ _

__"I want to give it." Jim did, but he was willing to negotiate. "If you want me, you're going to have to tell me a few things."_ _

__"Like what?" Artemus sounded suspicious._ _

__"Why are you doing this?"_ _

__"I like you. I want to travel."_ _

__"Bullshit. I don't believe it." Jim pushed his plate away. "Why would you like a man that held you down? And you've traveled."_ _

__Artemus looked away. "This life is what I want. Luxury, good food, and a fine man to share it with. I don't care if you don't believe it."_ _

__Jim nodded. That, he believed. "What did you do during the war?"_ _

__"I was a spy for the Union." Artemus put up his hand. "Don't tell me it was dishonorable. I don't want to hear it."_ _

__"I won't." Jim had suspected. He respected it, and it made him feel much better about Artemus' survival rate in this job. "What the hell were you doing at that hiring fair?"_ _

__"I'd been living beyond my means. It was time to find a job." Artemus shrugged. "No one sent me. You have my word. We stumbled onto each other. I didn't like you at all. You were a bully."_ _

__"Yes. And I might be again." Jim went to Artemus. "I do like it rough, not all the time, but occasionally. You won't like it if I hold you down and take it."_ _

__"How do you know?"_ _

__Jim snorted. "We did it that way. Remember?"_ _

__Artemus put his brandy down. "You're right. I didn't like it. I loved it, and I hated you for making me love it. Don't do it again."_ _

__"Your idea of us having fun is you being on top."_ _

__"Of course, it is." Artemus waggled his eyebrows at him. "You have a great ass."_ _

__Jim took his plate and silverware to the galley. He'd gained a partner and a lover on the same day, and he didn't know what to do with either of them. If he were smart, he'd shove Artemus off the train and lie to President Grant about it._ _

__"Am I being unreasonable?"_ _

__"Of course, you are. It's what you do best." Jim rubbed a hand through his hair. "Let's clean up tomorrow."_ _

__"Okay." Artemus stacked the dishes and made sure the stove would burn out safely. Jim went to lock up and turn off the lights. They met back in the hallway._ _

__Jim detoured into the closet and checked his pigeons. They were happy. He took them out and let them hop about. "I'll clean your coop tomorrow." Henry flew up to Jim's head. Jim took him down before he did something nasty._ _

__Artemus stuck his head in the door. "If you're done with your friends, I'm ready for bed."_ _

__"Go on." Jim didn't rush. The pigeons were bored. He should sleep here, but that wouldn't fix anything. Artemus was a greedy lover, and Jim would deal with it. He put his feathered friends away, went to bed, and dropped his robe on the floor. Artemus reached with both hands, and Jim took complete control of the situation._ _

__"Wait! You said!" Artemus struggled._ _

__Jim held him and whispered in Artemus' ear, "I agreed to nothing." He ground his cock against Artemus' ass. "Tell me no."_ _

__Artemus fought._ _

__Jim held him and took the time to bite him. "Say it."_ _

__"I - I - can't!" Artemus spread his legs and shoved back what little he could manage. "Do it. Make me hate it!"_ _

__Jim released him and sat back laughing. "What a fraud."_ _

__Artemus got up fast and tried to intimidate. It didn't work. Jim put him down again. This time, he jammed his tongue up Artemus' ass and reveled in the sweet cry that fought it way out of Artemus' mouth. "Jim! My God!"_ _

__Jim made a wet trail up to Artemus' ear and flicked his tongue over it. "I can stop."_ _

__"Can you?" Artemus wrenched his ear away. "Would you?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Thank God." Artemus squeezed the skin behind his hands._ _

__Jim allowed his lusts free rein. Artemus could take it and love it. When Jim left the bed to retrieve the salve, he knew Artemus would surge up. Salve in hand, Jim grabbed his favorite cuffs. "Ready?"_ _

__Artemus shook his head and tried to grab them. His protestations were weak, and he ended up in cuffs with his ass in the air. Jim tugged Artemus' hair. "You can do better than that."_ _

__"I can?"_ _

__"Yes. I expect more of a fight next time." Jim applied his tongue to Artemus' body, all of it that was in the air. "Come for me, and I'll fuck you."_ _

__Artemus groaned and hid his face. Jim slicked his hand and stroked Artemus' cock while sucking Artemus' balls. Artemus gave up being quiet and started yowling. Jim bit his way up and whispered, "Come."_ _

__Artemus did, right in Jim's hand. Jim pressed his cock inside before the orgasm had passed. It was tight and hot, and he was persistent but gentle. Artemus groaned, "You're killing me."_ _

__"Yeah," Jim said. He couldn't think past that. Artemus' ass tightened around Jim's cock. It was heady. Jim pushed Artemus' hips down and eased in and out. "Faster?"_ _

__"Yes, you shit!"_ _

__Jim shut his eyes and pounded, keeping his hand busy on Artemus' cock. When Artemus clenched and orgasmed again, Jim did the same. He shook and refused to pull out. He tipped them to the side and said, "You hate me?"_ _

__"You have no idea." Artemus took a heavy breath. "No one. No one has ever done that to me."_ _

__"So, it was about time?" Jim rubbed and shifted his hips to make himself quiver from the pleasure._ _

__"Yes, but only you, only you." Artemus collapsed against Jim. There wasn't an inch between their sweaty bodies._ _

__"I can live with that." Jim shut his eyes and relaxed. "More?"_ _

__"Please, no. I'm half-dead." Artemus groaned dramatically._ _

__Jim let his cock fall out. They lay together, breathing hard, Jim's hand caressing gently. "I'll get a towel."_ _

__Artemus said nothing. His eyes were shut. Jim got a towel and cleaned them both. He flinched from the sweet feelings that were inside him. Artemus rolled to his stomach and said, "Remove the cuffs, Jim."_ _

__"Rule number six, always carry a lock pick." Jim made sure to sound very serious. "You do it."_ _

__Artemus struggled up and tried to kick him. Jim got out of the way. Artemus glared at him. "You are not a considerate lover."_ _

__"I can be." Jim shrugged. "I'm looking out for your future interests. I could get out of those in three seconds."_ _

__"Prove it!"_ _

__"No. This is your test, Mister Spy." Jim sat on the bed and spread his hands. "There isn't a key."_ _

__"What!?"_ _

__"Yep. I lost it about six months ago." Jim grinned. "Steven and I were horsing around."_ _

__Artemus loomed over Jim. "Shut up about him."_ _

__Jim looked up. "I'm going to sleep. Let me know how it turns out in the morning."_ _

__"Damn it, Jim!" Artemus did his best to fall on Jim and pin him with his weight. Jim moved fast and griped Artemus by the cuffs. Artemus cursed, but Jim just dragged him out the door and to the parlor. Jim hated to give Artemus an advantage, but he wasn't accustomed to being cuffed._ _

__"Here's a lock pick." Jim put it in Artemus' hand. "I'll count to five."_ _

__Artemus fumbled. "Wait!"_ _

__Jim counted to five. The cuffs were still on. He sighed and peeled the lock pick away from him. "One more time and I'll count to seven. If they're still on, you sleep in them."_ _

__"I don't like you," Artemus growled._ _

__"It gladdens my heart." Jim handed him the lock pick. "One."_ _

__Artemus hurried. He nearly dropped the key. At seven, the cuffs were still on. Jim sighed and shook his head. Artemus kept at it, but Jim took the key back._ _

__"I'm feeling generous tonight. I'll move the cuffs in front for you, but if you fail, I'll deliver seven swats."_ _

__"James. I'm going to poison you."_ _

__"You've got to learn this!" Jim unlocked the cuffs. He knew Artemus would run, and he did, but Jim tackled him in the hallway and put the cuffs back on, this time in front. "Here."_ _

__Artemus took the pick. Jim sat on him and counted. At seven, the cuffs dropped off. They both heaved a sigh of relief. Artemus sagged flat on the floor. "I hate you."_ _

__"Tomorrow, we'll do this behind you." Jim snapped the cuffs back on him. "I'll count to six."_ _

__Artemus tried to choke Jim to death. Jim laughed and began counting. He kept Artemus at it until he could do it in four seconds, only then standing up. Artemus stalked off to the bed without a look back. Jim controlled his laughter and crawled under the covers, after shutting off the lamp._ _

__"I hate you."_ _

__"My work is done." Jim closed his eyes. He might wake up in cuffs, but that was no problem, not for him at least._ _

__********_ _

__Artemus lay in bed and listened to Jim fall asleep. Jim was a jackass, but as a teacher, he provided considerable motivation. The cuffs were by the bedside table, and Artemus picked them up. He should use them on his partner, but his chest remembered that kick. No. He wouldn't. Putting them down slowly, he felt a trifle smug. He'd survived his first assignment and coaxed Jim back into bed, not a bad day's work._ _

__********_ _

__Jim woke up, stretched, reached over Artemus' slumbering body, and cuffed him. "Morning, Artie."_ _

__"Feed my horse, will ya?"_ _

__Jim laughed and pulled Artemus closer. The kiss was a long one. Jim left Artemus on the bed and went to clean up. Artemus was fumbling for the lock pick when Jim left the room. He'd learn. Jim dressed, fed the horses, and checked on Artemus._ _

__"I can't do it."_ _

__Jim went behind him and looked at Artemus' hands. "Would you like to know how I learned?"_ _

__Artemus shrugged. "Sure."_ _

__Jim strode from the room, took the bullets out of his gun, and returned. He pressed the barrel of the gun against Artemus' forehead. "I'm going to count to five and pull the trigger."_ _

__"My God!"_ _

__"One," Jim growled._ _

__Artemus shut his eyes._ _

__"Two," Jim could see the panic._ _

__A bead of sweat appeared on Artemus' forehead and his arms twitched._ _

__"Three." Jim pressed the gun a little harder._ _

__Artemus took a breath._ _

__"Four." The cuffs hit the floor. Jim pulled the gun away. "My gun wasn't loaded."_ _

__Artemus sagged to his knees. He rubbed his wrists. "I didn't think it was."_ _

__"Really?" Jim doubted that. They hadn't known each other that long. He pulled Artemus up. "Work on it today until you can do it smoothly."_ _

__"I will." Artemus nodded. He touched his forehead. "Who did that to you?"_ _

__"Some fellow that's in prison now. His gun was loaded." Jim turned away. "I lived."_ _

__"Bet your britches were wet."_ _

__"Maybe a little." Jim went to reload his gun and put it in his holster. Artemus stepped inside the closet and began searching for some clothes. Jim leaned against the cabinet. "When is your show tonight?"_ _

__"About six." Artemus pulled on his shirt. "You're going to be out all day?"_ _

__"Yes." Jim found a vest, put it on, and buttoned it. "While I'm chasing quarters, can you get the train ready to leave?"_ _

__"How?" Artemus tucked in his shirt._ _

__"Make sure the engineer has everything he needs. Supplies, laundry, horse and pigeon feed, and sundries ought to do it for us." Jim pulled on his jacket, slipping a lock pick and a knife in hidden pockets. He waited for an answer._ _

__"You do all that?"_ _

__"Who did you think did it?" Jim buckled on his six-shooter. "If you can't, I'll do it tomorrow early."_ _

__Artemus stepped to Jim and leaned. "Was that an insult? I'm a damn good secretary and a so-so partner."_ _

__"Best I’ve ever had." Jim licked his lips. "Very best."_ _

__"Oh, stop that." Artemus kissed him. "I'll work on it."_ _

__"I'll stop by for lunch. I mean, I'll bring lunch with me when I stop by."_ _

__"We'll have a picnic." Artemus slipped his hands down Jim's body. "I enjoyed last night."_ _

__"So did I." Jim slapped Artemus' ass. "Move it. I have a lot of ground to cover today."_ _

__"Grab the sack of quarters in your desk." Artemus moved out of the way. "I might have spent a few of them."_ _

__Jim sighed, grabbed the sack, and went to his horse; nothing like a wild goose chase to start his day. Oh well, it'd given Artemus the time he needed. It was worth it._ _

__********_ _

__Jim sat in the front row, off to the side, and watched. He'd tried to stay away but couldn't. Artemus hadn't glanced at him. The show ended to thunderous applause. Artemus took two bows - the ham. Jim smiled and waited until the hall cleared before making his way back to the dressing room. He could hear Artemus' voice clearly, before he reached the door._ _

__"One night only means one night only! I have commitments!"_ _

__Jim liked the sound of that. Someone, most likely the owner of this theatre, answered in a deep baritone, "Too bad. Cancel them. I can finally make some money, and you're staying!"_ _

__"You can't keep me here," Artemus said._ _

__The baritone voice laughed, and Jim heard the smack of flesh. Jim moved very fast. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping. It was a habit. Artemus was down on the floor, blood at the corner of his mouth. He looked killing angry._ _

__"Who the hell are you?"_ _

__Jim focused. "James T. West, Federal Marshal."_ _

__The big man's eyes narrowed. "Samuel Johnson. We have no trouble here tonight!"_ _

__Jim smiled disarmingly. "Oh, yes, you do. Is that Artemus Gordon?"_ _

__"He's my headliner."_ _

__Artemus struggled to his feet and opened his mouth. Jim flashed his badge. "He's a wanted felon. I'm here to pick him up." He clapped the cuffs on Artemus' wrists and took a step towards the door. "Get out of the way."_ _

__Johnson drew himself up. Jim put his hand on his gun. Johnson winced around the eyes. "He's going to jail?"_ _

__"Worse than jail, a federal prison. He'll be out in about twenty years." Jim hauled Artemus forward another step. Artemus wasn't cooperating, of course. "I suggest you leave before I arrest you for consorting with a known felon."_ _

__Johnson slumped. "I'm going." He left them without a look back._ _

__"Artie, you are nothing but trouble."_ _

__"I need to get my stuff." Artemus tugged away from Jim and gathered his things. "Okay. Now you can haul me to jail."_ _

__Jim did just that, taking him to the train. Artemus put his box down on the desk, and Jim sighed. "You're all mine now."_ _

__"Yep." Artemus laughed. "I'll get the cuffs off."_ _

__Jim watched him do it. "Don't let people hit you. Learn to duck, or I'm going to start shooting."_ _

__Artemus tossed Jim the cuffs. "I was lulling him so I could escape."_ _

__"It doesn't always work. Sometimes you've got to duck and run." Jim stowed the cuffs in the desk. "Partner."_ _

__"Are we partners?"_ _

__"Yes." Jim didn't particularly think it was a great idea, but it was done, and he'd live with it. "I suppose I can’t complain."_ _

__"Me neither." Artemus smiled and poured them each a drink. "A toast, to partners."_ _

__Jim sipped his drink. They were bound together now. "Partners."_ _

__********  
End_ _


End file.
